Vendetta
by twisted tippy
Summary: Five years after the Pitch Black issue, Jack and Riddy meet up and run into some trouble. (complete)R&R please
1. Remember me

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She sat quietly in the corner of the musty bar. Dressed in black leather pants and matching T. Her wavy brown hair dangling just below her shoulders. She was waiting.   
  
Dead silence filled the empty bar. The look of the woman in the dark corner cleared most out. Only two grungy old men remained. So drunk they figured they'd get lucky if they stayed.  
  
The bartender, sleeping on the tap, awoke when the front door opened. A man with brown slacks, black shirt and boots entered the dim bar. Dark shades blinding his expression. His muscles and shaven head made him look like a bouncer or a criminal, which wasn't hard to find in this part of town. A man and a woman in army getup followed him in. The woman with pulled back black hair, and the man with short dirty blonde hair.  
  
They walked over to the bartender, sat on the stools and ordered some drinks. The bald one casually looked around. When he spotted Jack in the corner he didn't recognize her. The last time he saw her was five years ago. She was 21 now and had grown from a scrawny love sick puppy to a beautiful nicely muscular woman.  
  
Although he didn't recognize her, he couldn't stop staring. She was gazing at him and he wasn't sure why. He figured maybe she was just another bar whore, who found him attractive.  
  
"Here's your drinks." The bar tender broke his gaze.  
  
"Hey barman!" He pulled him in close. His voice low and husky. "Who's that girl in the corner?"  
  
"Her?" He looked over at Jack in the dark corner, then back at the bald man. "Don't know her name. But every night for a while she's been comin' in 'ere waitin' for someone. Always looking' at the door. Never seen her look at anyone much as you. Maybe your who she's lookin' for." He looked over at Jack again.  
  
"Do you know anything else about her? She's not a merc or a cop or anything?"  
  
"Don't think so. She doesn't look like one, but then again you never can tell these days. Sorry chum can't help ya much more. She never really talks." The bartender went to help another customer.   
  
"Gunna see what she wants?" the woman beside him asked.  
  
"Yah, I'll finish my drink first."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She watched him, never looking away. She knew it was him. He hadn't changed. Still hansom, big, strong and bald. He had that don't fuck around look to him. He cautiously walked over to her. She noticed a pair of black goggles hanging out of his pocket. His companions looked at each other then caught up to him as he reached her table.  
  
Jack looked up at the man towering over her table. "Since when does the notorious Riddick need body guards?"  
  
Her voice sounded familiar to him, but he still couldn't remember who she was. He looked back at the people behind him. He gave them a look and they left. She signalled for him to sit and he complied.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Normally he wouldn't care so much, but something about her was nagging at him.   
  
"Come on Riddick, who doesn't know who you are?"  
  
"OK. How do I know you." He folded his hands.  
  
"Aww. You don't recognize me?" A sarcastic expression spread over her face.  
  
"Obviously not, so why don't we just move ahead and you tell me who the fuck you are." He was growing impatient.  
  
"You know," She was acting like she hadn't herd him, moving her finger along the edge of her glass. "You never came to look for me like you promised." She looked past his shades and into his eyes. He was thinking hard, but not yet understanding what she was telling him.   
  
"You can relax. I'm not a merc, a cop, or a bounty hunter or anything like that. I'm not here to kill you." She leaned back in her chair. He eased up a little and tried to look relaxed, but he wasn't.  
  
"But then again, I didn't keep my promise either. But I really didn't want to stay with your 'friend' and Imam is really boring. And who knows when you would get out, or off on probation. How is Imam anyway? Have you seen him lately?"  
  
Now it sunk in. As soon as she finished her second last sentence he realized who this woman was. "Jack?" But he still wasn't sure. How could this beautiful woman in front of him be Jack. She only smiled at his confusion. "You cant be Jack. Are you?"  
  
"Yup. I'm little old Jackie." Her smile faded away.  
  
He reached his hand across the table to hold hers. In an instant a knife was in her hand and she looked ready to attack.  
  
"Whoa!" He pulled his hands back. "I'm not going to hurt you." Riddick held up his hands. His companions came over as soon as they saw they knife. The woman had a gun out, pointing it at Jack.  
  
"Listen Cabos, and who ever you are. I think Riddick can handle him self, so why don't you get that gun out of my face, huh?" Jack didn't move her knife.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or how you know my name, but-" Cabos began.  
  
"It's Jack, and don't worry about me. Cabos, you can lower your gun and you can both leave." He kept his eyes on Jack  
  
She lowered her gun. "But-"  
  
Riddick glared at Cabos and the dirty blonde Louincy and they went back to their stools.  
  
"Wow Jack, you look…" A hundred words traced through his mind, but he wasn't sure which one to use.   
  
"Different?" She offered.  
  
"Yah…I can barley recognize you." He was sill stunned at her feminine new looks. She was beautiful. "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Here and there." She was perfectly calm and began to make circles on the edge of the table with the point of her blade. "Then after about four years, I began tracking you down. Just wanted to see how you've been doin'. Yah know."  
  
"Huh. Well, after I got free I started looking for you. But I couldn't find you, so-" Surprisingly he wasn't as calm as Jack.  
  
"So you gave up." The knife stopped.  
  
"No Jack. I didn't give up on you. I just continued living my life while looking for you at the same time."  
  
"Hmm…So how have you been doin'?"  
  
"Well, fine but, why didn't you just stay with Imam."  
  
"Well thanx Riddick, I found out what I wanted to know." She stood up and shuffled out and away from the table. He stood up too. Damn he looked good. And she really wanted to give him a hug or something, but she had to stay calm and stick to her plan. "Well Riddick, see you again some time." She walked past him towards the door.  
  
"Jack!" He called after her. She smiled to herself. Her plan was beginning to work. "Jack wait!" He caught her shoulder as she left the bar. "Where are you going?" He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. To get something to eat." She tried to shrug him off.  
  
"Let me come with you. I haven't seen you in five years. We need to…catch up or something."  
  
"With them?" Her voice sounded disgusted as she pointed to the bar where his companions where waiting.  
  
"Alright. Later then. Where will you be later?"  
  
"She was amused by his desperation. Riddick normally isn't one of those people who care. "I don't know. I go dancing most nights. Club 108 is good for pick pocketing. I'll be there till about one in the morning. Then probably at my motel until checkout." She shrugged.  
  
"Which Motel?"  
  
"The Bronton room Twenty-eight." She looked down at her feet then back at him.  
  
"OK." He let out a big breath, then slid his hands down Jacks arms. She went a little pink in the face. He pulled he in for a hug and she went tingly all over. She wanted so much to hug him back. Tell him how much she missed him. She gently pushed him away.  
  
"See you later Riddick" She turned and walked away, leaving him alone in the dark street. 


	2. Jack

Vendetta  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She didn't know it, but he was at the club, hidden in the shadows, watching her. She danced, he watched, she pick pocketed who ever she dance with and he watched. The she would carefully decide who to sit beside at the bar, and they would buy her a drink and he watched. He observed and learned about her. Jack had grown into a beautiful woman. He was impressed and mesmerized. She danced so sexy and pick pocketed so carefully. He was speechless and for a moment he wanted her.  
  
She had to admit, she was disappointed she didn't see him there. She was constantly searching for him. Eventually she gave up. She was on the job and it was best she concentrated.  
  
At 12:30 Riddick left the club. He was glad to be out. Club life wasn't really for him. He headed for the Bronton. He got there at 1:00 and threatened the manager for an extra key to Jacks room. He got it, went into Jacks room and waited.  
  
She was tiered and Three hundred and Twenty-six dollars richer when she finally got to her room. The sound of the door being unlocked startled Riddick awake.  
  
She went inside and closed the door. She paused to look around the dark room. Her eyes, not adjusted yet, didn't see Riddick, but she guessed he might be there. She dropped her key on the table and reached for the light switch.  
  
"Don't." His voice startled her, but a smile came upon her face.  
  
She looked around the room, her eyes still trying to work. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Staring at her with his goggles on his forehead. She stood up straight and stared at him.  
  
She clenched her fists. She was extremely nervous, but tried not to show it. She walked past him towards the bathroom but was stopped by his hand.  
  
"Its too dark. And I'm to tired to force my eyes to adjust. I'm just going to turn the bathroom light on so I can see. Don't worry its not bright."  
  
He let her go and she turned the bathroom light on. She stayed there for a second thinking of what to do. She went to the side of the bed. She reached under it and pulled out black backpack and placed it on the bed. She sat at the end of the bed and stared at Riddick.  
  
"So Jack. How much did you make tonight?" He turned his chair to face her.  
  
She took her left boot. She turned it upside down and clicked open the heel and dumped what was in it on the bed. "About a hundred dollars in each heel. Another hundred or so in other places. Around Three hundred Twenty-six. She emptied her other boot.  
  
"Pretty good." He leaned forward looking at her and the money.  
  
"Yup." She got money from her back pants pocket, between her breasts, the back neck of her shirt and slowly she reached down her pants, pulling out a few Twenty's from between her legs.  
  
"What else do you keep under there?" He gazed at her.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She turned her back to him and began organizing her money.  
  
Doing that showed guts. It's dangerous to turn your back on such and experienced killer like Riddick. He admired her for that. At the same time his animal instinct tried to kick in. His urge to grab her, turn her around, and rip her clothes off with his teeth was incredible. But he had to control it. This was Jack in front of him. Her body swaying lightly in the dim light.   
  
She knew he wanted to grab her. After spending a few weeks with him a few years ago, she knew how he thought. And learned a lot from that.  
  
She wanted him too, but wouldn't dare. And because of the hurt he caused her that long time ago she was going to make him suffer. She slowly crawled up the bed to her bag.  
  
Riddick let out a fake cough to calm himself. "So what have you been doin' these past years?" He clenched his fists.  
  
His deep voice startled her a little and she turned around. She was going to answer him, but one look in his eyes and all her childish puppy love dreams came back to haunt her. She stared at him. He sat tall in the chair, his newly shaved head, stubble on his chin and shinned eyes shone beautifully. She wanted him only a little more the wanted her.  
  
Realizing she had been staring at him for a while, she woke her self up and began rummaging threw her bag. "I've been making my way. Traveling anywhere and everywhere." She shrugged her shoulders. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well…two years in the army with a hunk of metal around my ankle. A year looking for you. Then…." He paused and moved on the bed staring at the money. "then just living…moving around-"  
  
"With Cabos and that guy." She interrupted, her voice sounded angry with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Yah, and about ten others. We've been searching for a few renegade and enemy soldiers.  
  
"I thought you were going to quite the army as soon as your parole was up."  
  
"Yah, but I need to find some of my old friends and the army has good tacking devices. So I use them secretly to contact my jail buddies."  
  
"Oh. And you…and Cabos are…" She looked into silver eyes.  
  
"Just friends. That 'other guy' is her boyfriend." He returned her stare.  
  
"Mmm hmm." She didn't believe him and he knew it. She began to rummage threw her things again until he grabbed her hands.  
  
"Jack." He said as calmly as he could, and she looked into his eyes. She began to feel weak knees. Which didn't matter too much since she was sitting down. "Why didn't you just go with Imam?"  
  
She looked away from his piercing eyes to her bigger then before but still small hands covered in his big paws. "I knew you wouldn't come back for me and I didn't want to be left alone in the world. Not again. Not by you."  
  
A little tear fell from her eye and he caught it with his thumb, placing the rest of his hand on her chin. I wasn't going to leave you there. I was going to come back for you. I did. And I went looking for you…for a year!"  
  
She pushed his hand away. "If I hadn't run off you wouldn't have come to get me." Before he could say anything, she continued again. "Even if I stayed and you came to get me. What would you have done with me? What could a big strong mass-murderer do with a scrawny little runaway who didn't know what to do with her self?"  
  
"I don't know." He thought for a minute getting confuse and angry at her questions. "Maybe you could have tagged along with me. I could have trained you to be like…you are now. Maybe better, I don't know." He grabbed her chin again so she had to look at him. "But Jack I would have come for you." She turned her face not wanting to look at him any more.  
  
"Or maybe you just like being solitary. Being on your own. Looking out for number one. Not having to worry about others. Not having someone care for you. Sometimes its nice having someone to talk to. You look less crazy and stay sane longer when you have someone to plot your plans with and talk to."  
  
"You're a solitary guy. The say you always spend time only with your self. You kill anyone that gets too close."  
  
"That's cause there stupid. I never spend more then four months by myself. I just don't spend time with what they called civilized people. I've spent four years with the crazy army guys. I'm only alone in my mind."  
  
"Just leave Riddick." She turned sideways, her feet hanging over the edge.   
  
"Come on Jack. What else can I say?" He stood up and walked around to face her. "Why are you so mad at me? Jack talk to me." She didn't say anything, didn't even look at him and it was making him angry making his animal side kick in.  
  
"Just go."  
  
IN one quick swift movement he pushed her flat on the bed. Her body pinned between the bed and Riddick. Her hands pinned by one of his. Her legs pinned by his. The look in her eyes was anger not fear. She wasn't afraid at all. He knew she wouldn't be, but he wanted to trap her.  
  
"Jack, just tell me what's wrong with you!" He tightened his grip on her. She gasped for air at his sudden roughness. "Get off me."  
  
"Answer the question." He shook her a little.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Answer me god damn it! What's wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"I don't know" Tears began to blur her vision.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." She squeezed her eyes to flush out the tears.  
  
"Is it drugs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you being beaten by some guy?"  
  
"Besides you? No."  
  
"Are you being threatened by some one? Not to find me I hope."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?" He was getting angry again.  
  
"I…I don't know."  
  
He sighed a deep sigh to calm himself down. "Why are you so mad at me. And don't say you don't know, cause I know you do!"  
  
"Because…because."  
  
"Because!?" He was growing impatient.  
  
"Because…you rejected, left me…left with those army people and that Cabos whore and-"  
  
"Cabos is no whore." He roughly interrupted.  
  
"Fine. And I…I missed you, and I was angry that you didn't want me, and I thought I could turn-"  
  
A loud knock came from the door. "Riddick! Riddick are you in there!?"  
  
Jack rolled her eyes recognizing that voice. Riddick sighed. Before he got off the bed he gave her a gentle kiss on her painted red lips. She laid there for a moment motionless. Her heart pounding out of her chest. 


	3. chapter 3

Vendetta  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Riddick got off the bed and stalked over to the door. He opened the door and Cabos and three others ran into the room. Cabos closing the door behind her. Cabos looked at Riddick then to Jack who's hands were still in a pinned looking position above her head, her chest breathing hard. Jack lifted onto her elbows, a sly grin crossed her face and she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up guys?" Riddick broke Cabous' stare.  
  
"There's a hostile and friends in a mattress warehouse down the road. Three. One at the entrance, one in the highest room and one began to follow us, but don't worry we lost him."  
  
Riddick sat on the bed in silence.  
  
"We need your help Riddick. You're the best fighter we have right now."  
  
He looked back at Jack who's face was stoic. "Fine." He stood up and went to the door and opened it. "I gotta pee, so you guys go and I'll catch up." Everyone left except Cabos.  
  
"But-" She began.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute. Cant I piss in peace? Go, I'll catch up."  
  
She didn't want to fight him in that tone. So she left, taking a quick glance at Jack who smirked at her again as she went out the door.  
  
Riddick closed the door and leaned his back against the door. His right hand massaging the two day old stubble on his chin.  
  
"You lied to me." Jack sat up on the bed.  
  
"Your talking now." He looked over to her.  
  
"You said Cabos was seeing that guy."  
  
"Yah, she is."  
  
"Well then she's not over you."  
  
"Oh yah?" He lifted a curious eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yup. She looked pretty angry and hurt looking at me, lying on this bed. Hands like they'd just been pinned, panting." Her voice changed from tease to curious fear. ":You don't still love her do you?"  
  
"I never loved her. We just went out a few times. I don't know what love is." He said boldly.  
  
"Fine…do you still like her?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Anyway, I have to go to work now. Will you still be here when I get back?"  
  
"I don't know…Maybe."  
  
"I need you to be here. We need to talk. So please be here." His fists clenched.  
  
"Wow." Jack got up and walked in front of him, staring up at his gaze. "That must have taken a lot. A murderer saying things like, 'I need you' and 'please'."  
  
Riddick looked away then back at her rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here. Unless I'm kidnapped or killed.  
  
He laughed his deep wispy laugh then gave her a hug. Then he left. 


	4. Cobra

Vendetta  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He returned back to Jacks room a few hours later. She was lying on the bed fast asleep. She didn't move when he came in. He moved closer to her when a loud bang startled him. He whipped around to see some cowboys shooting it up on the TV. He turned it off then looked at the clock. 4:45 AM. He went over to the bed, sat on it, and slowly took off his boots. He sat on the bed for a moment just staring at her. Then he gently moved some hair off her face and she twitched a little.  
  
"Jack." He whispered, and she rolled over close to him, grasping his arm. She was still asleep, but grabbed him out of instinct and reflex. "Jack, wake up." He shook her a little.  
  
"Hmm? What?" She let go of him, and lazily swatted at him.  
  
"Jack. It's me Riddick. Wake up."  
  
Her eyes flung open and she stared at him. She sat up, her eyes closing again. She took a deep breath then, "Hey. What time is it?" Her eyes opened, but only a little.  
  
"It's ten to five AM."  
  
"Oh." She yawned. She was trying hard to wake herself up, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I told you I'd come for you."  
  
"I told you I'd be here." She opened her eyes a little wider looking at Riddick. There was a big bloody cut on his arm, and a few blood stains on his shirt.  
  
"Your hurt!" She sat up more and grabbed his arm examining his cut.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." He took his arm back. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"You should really get that cleaned." Her eyes were wide.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I have," She got off the bed and reached under it. "A first aid kit," She pulled out a little grey box. "That can clean that up." She yawned, then took a big stretch, a few bones popping into place. She sat beside him on the bed and opened the box.  
  
"Don't bother." He put his right hand on the box and grabbed her hands with his left. "I've had worse cuts that weren't treated and they turned out fine."  
  
"She shook off his hands. "Don't tell me not to bother. And don't fight against me. I'm going to treat your cuts." She opened the box again and pulled out a few things.  
  
"Pff fine."  
  
"First, we'll have to wash it."  
  
"We?" He raised an eyebrow at her statement, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Yah, come on." She got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Come on boy." She said and patted her thigh Johns style.  
  
He smirked and got off the bed then went into the bathroom. "Well, if your sooo interested in cleaning this cut, you might as well clean the rest." He took off his shirt revealing his gleaming muscles and little cuts all over. She flushed at his strong sexy body.  
  
"Umm. Ok." She looked over his cuts. She circled him and found even more. "What exactly happened to you?"  
  
"Cabos' boyfriend got jealous when I talked to her."  
  
"Oh." Jack had a look of forced surprise and pity.  
  
"I'm just kidding. One of the hostiles in the warehouse was hiding in a closet and jumped me. He was around my size so we had a bit of a fight.  
  
"Oh. Well, since you have so many cuts, you might as well take a shower." She handed him a cloth with ointment on it and headed out the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to come with me? You know I cant reach most of the cuts on my back." She looked at her with a sly smile on his face, his eyes traveling up and down her body.  
  
"I'm sure you can manage." She returned the look and left the little bathroom.  
  
"Aww. Come on."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later Riddick turned the water off and came out of the bathroom totally naked, dripping with water, a soaked towel hanging over his shoulder. He squinted his eyes a little. Jack had turned one of the lights on as dim as it could go, but it was still pretty bright for his eyes. He leaned on the doorway staring at Jack who was wearing his goggles reading a book.  
  
"Jack turned her head to look at Riddick. "You know, that towels supposed to go somewhere else." She lifted the goggles, looking him up and down, flushing.  
  
"Yah, well, this ones soaking wet and there aren't any other towels in there."  
  
"Hmm." She walked up to him, nearly touching his wet naked body. His leg began to feel tingly where she touched it. The tingle raised to his six pack, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Her hand moved to his chest then to his shoulders. She took her hand off him and onto a door knob next to his shoulder. She opened it, revealing a cupboard filled with towels. "Take your pick." She turned around then sat back down on the bed.  
  
He signed with the hint of a chuckle. He picked up a towel and draped it around his waist. "My goggles look good on you." He went in front of her and pulled them over her eyes.  
  
"Think?" She straightened them a little. "I cant see very well in them thought. The colours all messed up."  
  
"Well, they help me see when its bright out, and I get to see a bit of colour like you do."  
  
"You don't see colour?"  
  
"Shine job remember? Everything is highlighted in in what you could say is a purple silvery colour. There's a chemical in the lenses that helps me see a few more colours." He gently took the goggles off Jack and put them on his forehead. He casually put his hand around Jack, pulling her in closer. So close he was about to kiss her when a loud knock came at the door.  
  
"Doesn't Cabos ever leave you alone?" Jack shook her head and Riddick only shrugged.  
  
"JESSS!!!"A loud yell came from outside the door. "I know your in there! Open this damn door. Jess!"  
  
Riddick stood up. "I'll take care of this drunk. Hold on." He headed to the door.  
  
Jack ran in front of him as quickly and silently as she could. "No! It's ok, I know him." She whispered. "Umm…" She put her hand on her head.  
  
"Jess!!" The man at the door shouted again.  
  
"Just a sec." She yelled back then turned to Riddick and whispered, "Listen, I'll explain later, but right now I need you to shut up and cooperate." She grabbed his arm and tied to pull him into the bathroom. They didn't move. He was standing still resisting her attempt to pull him.  
  
"Please Riddick, just go in the bathroom." Her voice barley at a whisper. "Turn off the light and don't make a sound. Please!"  
  
He noticed actual horror and fear in her eyes and voice. He wanted to know what was going on, but decided to do it her way. He went into the bathroom, closed the door a crack and turned off the light.  
  
Jack took a deep breath then unlocked and opened the door. A tall, muscular man (unlike Riddick) was standing outside the door. His coal black hair, waving in his face, damp from sweat. His eyes black as the inside of a pocket, viciously stared her down.  
  
"Took you long enough!" He pushed past her, his eyes searching around the room for nothing in particular. "Well, what took you so long? Answer me girl!" He faced her and watched as she slowly closed the door.  
  
"I was…changing." She said as calmly as she could. She took another breath to calm herself before turning to face him.  
  
"Hmm. You know, you can let me in when your changing." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in close. His drunken voice and bad breath smothering Jack.  
  
Riddick watched silently from the bathroom doorway wondering what was going on and getting a little pissed off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack moved out of his grasp. She went over to the light by the bed and turned it up. Then sat on the bed.  
  
"Change of plans darlin'" He went to the window and peeked through the curtains. "Three guys were killed earlier by this bounty hunter…or some guy. I don't know. He turned away from the curtains, satisfied with whatever he saw. His eyes now focused on the woman on the bed. "You know, I might die," His eyes traveled over Jacks body. "And I mat never get a chance to…" He sat beside Jack, his hand on her knee, lazily making traveling north. "To…taste my most trusted employee." His hand raised up her side to her shoulder. His eyes digging into her.  
  
"No one can kill you, your Cobra." She stood up to get away from him before her nerves got the best of her and fear returned to her voice, but he pulled her back down onto his knee by his rough hands. "What are you doing here?" She asked again staring into his pools of darkness.  
  
"Like I said darlin, change of plans. Torr wants me and Gunn to leave tomorrow morning, so I need the money now."  
  
"What?!" She tried to stand back up again but was quickly pulled down. "That's insane, I've only been working for four days. I have a little more then half. But I still need one more day if I work non-stop." She let out a big sigh.  
  
"Damn…well, how much do you have?" He sounded angry.  
  
"16-12"  
  
Cobra exhaled loudly. "Well, I have some extra money. I'm pretty sure I could lend you 3-88."  
  
"No! I don't want to owe you anything." She successfully got up and went to the other side of the bed and got her bag.  
  
"Well, you have no other choice…unless you can think of another way to pay me back." He looked her up and down raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, I'll owe you 3-88. Now here's the money I have." She pulled a black bag out of her backpack and tossed it to him." Check if you like, then leave."  
  
""Am I holding you back from something Miss Jess?" He skimmed through the bag with his thumb.  
  
"Yes! I have other jobs to do and I have to be up early to do them. You have to go so I can get some sleep."  
  
"Alright fine." He slapped his legs and stood up. "Oh, and Dom said your target will be ay Rhimson Square at 2:30. Later Darlin'." He raised his hand with the black bag as if to wave then left.  
  
Jack let out a big sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned her head down and put her hands on top of her head.  
  
Riddick slowly stepped out of the bathroom, goggles covering his eyes. "You OK?" His voice sounded more curious then concerned. He leaned against the door way of the bathroom.  
  
"Yah. Sorry about that." She lifted her head to look at him. He had put on cargo pants and she noticed the goggles. She reached over backwards to dim the light.  
  
"Yah about that. What was all that about" He sat on the bed.  
  
Jack jumped a little when she turned around to see Riddick right beside her. "Umm…that was Cobra. My…boss. I owed his some money from the work I did." She got up and put her backpack under the bed." His attitude was a little weird just because that's the way he is. He goes in and out of weird mood swings all the time. I'll be right back. I just have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"I'll be right back." She closed the door behind her.  
  
Outside the door, questions were racing through Riddicks mind. The last one made him sit down. 'Why do I care so much? That's a silly question. It's because…because I've gone soft? No! I've got someone I can trust. And she might be in trouble. But I'm sure she's hot. Not! I mean not.' He shook his head to get the thought of her out of his head.  
  
Jack walked out of the bathroom hoping that anger and frustration no longer showed on her face. She smiled and sat three feet away from Riddick on the bed. "Well, I was serious when I told Cobra I needed some sleep. I really do. So…I'm gunna sleep." She was thinking of asking him to stay, but wasn't sure how. "you can crash here if you want. It's kind of late, well, early. And you look kind of tiered." She stopped, she was on the verge of sounding needy.  
  
"Are you asking me to stay." A little grim came across his face. He wasn't entirely sure he should. He didn't want his animal instincts to kick in on Jack.  
  
"No, I'm just saying, if you want to. Or if your too tiered to go to wherever you need to go."  
  
"hmm." Riddick stood up and headed for the door. For a second Jack thought he was going to leave. Instead he stopped at the door and locked it. "Sure. Your right. I'm defiantly to tired to walk all the way back to my motel. You don't mind?" He sat on the chair.  
  
"Not at all." She moved to the back of the bed and turned the light off. "Well, it's six AM. I have to be up in three hours. 'Night Riddick." She pulled the sheets over her self and looked at Riddick sitting on the little chair.  
  
"Night." He nodded his head.  
  
"You can come on the bed. It's a big bed. It looks really uncomfortable on that chair. I don't bite." She patted the bed.  
  
He laughed inside his head. 'What a lie. It's a small bed. Maybe she want s you. No, of course not it's Jack. Little Jack…who isn't so little any more.' The animal inside him growled. 'She's probably lonely or something.' He got up, walked over to the bed, and hesitantly lay down. Jack watched his every move.  
  
Riddick drifted in and out of sleep as he usually did. When he was awake he looked over at the young woman beside him. She tossed and turned and turned in her sleep eventually grabbing onto Riddicks arm. He flinched in his sleep a little and closed his eyes. He didn't want to wake her to get her off. He was staring to enjoy having someone there, but his animal side wanted to come out and play. He drifted back asleep. 


	5. Jacks boss

Vendetta  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Riddick woke up again to the sound of Jack moving around and cursing.  
  
"Shit!" It was 10:15. She was late.  
  
Riddick watched as she rushed around getting dressed. Packing a little black purse. Getting ready to leave, not acknowledging Riddicks presence. "In a hurry?" His sly question almost went unnoticed.   
  
"What?" She was fixing her hair. "Oh, of course I'm in a hurry. It's quarter after Ten. I was supposed to be up and gone by Nine. Stupid alarm clock thing doesn't work. Technology blows." She went into the bathroom.  
  
"Mind if I stay here for a while? Until I'm up and what not?" He got up from the bed, picked up his goggles from the table and put them on.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." She emerged form the bathroom and rushed to the door. "Don't go snooping through my things or I'll have to hurt you."  
  
Riddick laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
She looked at him and grinned then left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At 12:30 Jack burst into the little motel room. Riddick was in the bathroom when he herd the door slam. He peered out to see Jack collapse on the bed, flat on her stomach. Her bag on the floor, a note pad and some money spilling out on the floor. The slam of the door caused some rushed air to flow his way. He closed his eyes logging in her scent. She smelt of sweat, cheap men's cologne and fatigue. He could hear her heart beating rapidly.  
  
She was glad to be on a bed. She lay still for a moment lapping up the silence of solitude. She took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly and slowed down her heater beat.  
  
Riddick slowly and silently walked towards Jack then stopped when he herd her heart rate drastically slow to normal. 'That's a neat trick.' He sat on the bed beside her.   
  
It surprised her a little but she showed little emotion. She turned her head to face him and opened one eye to look at him. "Hey. What are you still doing here?" She opened her other eye.  
  
"Just got up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He put his hand on her back. "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lower your heat rate like that."  
  
"Taught my self. Sometimes when I'm working I breath to fast and loud and people or creatures like you sense that. So I taught myself to calm myself down. It's very useful.   
  
"That's a cool trick."  
  
"Tis." She got up and went to the bathroom. She felt sick and began to spit in the sink."  
  
"You OK?" He twisted around to look at the bathroom.  
  
"Fine. Just feel a little sick. Don't worry about it." She came out of the bathroom looking perfectly fine but not feeling that way. She picked up purse, shoving everything back in it.  
  
"So what were you doing?" He watched her crouch beside the bed and reach under it. The familiar sent of blood filled his nose and he saw a cut on her ankle.  
  
"Working. Hey, don't you have to go to Cabos and your other army people? I'm sure there worried about you." She got her backpack out from under the bed and shoved her purse in it.  
  
He realized she obviously didn't want to socialize, but he did. "Told them I was taking the day off." He grabbed her hands so she would have to look at him. "That guy Cobra, he looked like a dangerous guy. What are you up to Jack? What did you do to get yourself into working for a guy like that?"  
  
"You mean people like you?" He didn't answer. "It doesn't matter. Its none of your business. Why do you care anyway?" She continued grabbing things from under the bed and stuffing them into two bags.  
  
"Of course it matters. I don't want anything to happen to you. And I do care about you."  
  
"Yah, but not as much as I care about you." She whispered to herself then picked up her bags.  
  
Riddick grabbed her arm and whirled her around, grabbing her other arm. She struggled a little. "listen Jack I-"  
  
"I have to check out or," She struggled to get free. "They'll charge me for another-" She got free for a second as Riddick moved his hands from her arms to her head, pulling her in for a hard kiss. He pulled away staring into her eyes and released her.  
  
'Why did he do that? What do I do?' she thought, looking at him. She realized she couldn't see his eyes, hidden by his goggles. She couldn't stand that so she tore them off him. She stared into his indescribable eyes then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Riddick froze, then joined in the kiss. His hands slid down her ass and he lifted her to his waist and she latched on. He carried her to the bed, planting several kisses on her red lips.  
  
By the time her head hit the pillow, his tongue was exploring the inside of her mouth. His hands slowly raised up the side of her body. He raised her hands above her head with one hand leaving his other to explore her body.  
  
"It's Twenty minutes after the hour of one or Thirteen hundred hours. And…" The radio kicked in startling the two on the bed.  
  
"Fuck." Jack sighed.  
  
"I'd like to." Riddick raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Your beautiful. You know that?" He brushed a piece of hair from her face with his free hand.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do. It will take me Forty-Five minutes to get to where I need to be. Plus Five to check out. I have to go."  
  
"No, your not going anywhere." He lightly touched her lips with his index finger.  
  
"I'll get in trouble."  
  
"Who's your boss? Cobra? I'll tell him your not going to work today."  
  
"No. It's not Cobra. But it doesn't matter who my boss is. I just can't miss my job."  
  
"Jack?" Playful curiosity lingered in his voice. "Fine, tell me who your boss is, and I'll let you go."  
  
"Promise you won't get upset?"  
  
"Why would I get upset?"  
  
"Promise." She looked serious.  
  
"Fine." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jimmy Rough." She closed her eyes.  
  
"What?!" He was upset.  
  
Jimmy Rough was as famous and notorious as Riddick. Except Jimmy did it all. Murdered, stole, did drugs, sold drugs, and every other illegal thing. You cross him and you never see daylight or night again. He was serious business. Business that you didn't want to get mixed up in, unless you were female or a big bad like him.  
  
"Jack, what the hell are you doing getting involved with that guy?" Anger shot through his voice. He let go of her and sat up.  
  
"Well…he saved my life." She sat up beside him.  
  
"Jimmy Rough saved your life…for no reason?" He shook his head.  
  
"Yah. I probably could have handled myself. The guy wasn't that big. But then out of nowhere Jimmy came and killed the guy. He smiled at me and helped me up."  
  
"Uh-huh. So you or he then said you owe him your life?"  
  
"Yah. Although I don't plan on working for him my whole life."  
  
"So, he saved you cause he needed a new girl."  
  
"I guess. It was weird though, he knew my name." She paused when Riddick gave her a strange look. "He said he came across my files one day and noticed my negotiating and hacking skills."  
  
"That all he noticed? Nothing else intrigued his need for you?"  
  
Jack wasn't sure what he meant by that. "I've just been getting money, negotiating, hacking and capturing, that's all." She put her hand on Riddicks shoulder. "he never touched me if that's what your worried about. We hardly ever meet in person."  
  
He didn't say anything or show any emotion on his face. He was in deep thought. He stood up, "I have to go check something out, and you have to go to work." He headed to the door. "I'll see you later. He opened the door and went half way out then stopped. "Where will you be later?"  
  
"Probably at the club. I don't have to get money from there anymore, but it doesn't hurt to have some extra cash."  
  
"Good plan." He took a last look at her then left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
At quarter to Eleven, Riddick arrived at the club. He scanned the floor, but didn't see who he was looking for. He went to the bar and ordered a drink. 'maybe she wasn't here yet.' He noted the bartender was looking at him strangely, like fear mingling with curiosity had struck him. The man gave Riddick his drink then whispered to another barman who quickly left Riddicks sight. For a second he was nervous, the he realized there was no need to be. He looked and was perfectly calm.  
  
A short stubby man with black hair, green scaly hands and purple eyes, tapped Riddicks shoulder. "Riddick?" He had a Spanish accent.  
  
Riddick looked down at the man. He didn't sound scared and smelt not of fear. "who wants to know?"  
  
"Riddick, we have a girl in the back, Jack, who asked us to get you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh…" The purple eyed man sounded nervous now. "Jack came into our club a while ago. She was tiered and looked like she was in a lot of pain…."  
  
Riddick stood up and the man jumped back.  
  
"She paid me Two-hundred Denaros to keep her in the back, safe, and to get you. Don't worry, she's fine and no one bothered her."  
  
"Where is she?" He was angry now.  
  
The man was shaking. "This way Sir." The short man lead Riddick through the crowds to the back. They passed numerous door, the place was bigger then it looked.  
  
They went into a little room. Jack lay on the couch. She was wearing black leather pants, black shirt and a navy vest, all with blood stains and slashes. She lay perfectly still. Too still. He knelt beside her and put his finger to her neck. She had a slow faint pulse. "Jack." She didn't respond. "Jack!" He rubbed her shoulder, and she flinched. "Jack! Open your eyes and say something." He shook her.  
  
Jacks eyes fluttered and she moaned a little. Riddick sighed. He had to take her somewhere, to a hotel or something. He gently picked her up, and carried her out of the club. 


	6. Quarrel

Vendetta  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jack slowly opened her eyes. She was on her side and could see Riddick sleeping in a chair. She smiled to her self. She was safe. She tried to shift so she could sit up, but pain shot through her body. A moan came out of her, waking Riddick.  
  
"Hey, your up." He whispered and moved closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?" His goggles were off, the lights dim enough so they both could see. He stared at her, filled with concern.  
  
"I don't know." Her voice was sore and all that escaped was a scratchy whisper. She slowly lifted her hand to her throat.  
  
Riddick got the hint and handed her a glass of water. "What happened to you last night?"  
  
"I..I cant remember. But I'm so tired." He eyes closed then slowly opened again.  
  
"You should probably go back to sleep then." He put his hand on her forehead as if to take her temperature.  
  
"Where are we?" Her eyes glazed over with fear.  
  
"Safe house. Don't worry, just sleep."  
  
Jack closed her eyes again and kept them that way.  
  
She woke up the next day feeling a little better. She lifted herself to the sitting position and looked around. The room was fair sized and clean. A dresser, chair and vanity were the only other objects in the room. Where was Riddick? She got up, deciding to look around.  
  
She left the room and was faced with three doors and a hallway. One was locked, one was a bathroom and the other was a smaller bedroom. She went into the little bedroom. Clothes were scattered on the floor, the bed sheets ruffled. She moved in for a closer look when she herd a loud Clang noise. She wandered down the hall into a big open room. It was one of those kitchen, dinning room, living room combinations. Like the bedrooms, this room was also pretty empty. A few kitchen appliances, little table with three chairs, black couch with matching chair and a Twenty-two inch T.V.   
  
She found the answer to the clang noise in the kitchen. A black cat was sniffing and pawing at some dirty dishes in the sink. "Hey kitty." The cat lifted it's head to look at her then went back to it's business. Jack petted it on the head. "Do you know where Riddick is?" The cat only let out a soft meow then jumped down from the counter and trotted away.  
  
A rumble in her stomach told her it was time to eat. She would look for Riddick later or he would probably be back. She opened the fridge to find a plate wrapped in foil with a note on it. She set the plate on the counter and read the note.  
  
"Mornin Jack  
  
Just went to get a few things  
  
Be back soon"  
  
Jack smirked at the note then threw it in the trash. She unwrapped and looked at the food on the plate. It was on omelette. And it didn't taste that bad.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. And didn't want to know how bad she smelt. So she decided to take a shower.  
  
Halfway through her shower she herd a strange noise. She froze, the realized it was probably just the cat and continued her shower. More noises, louder noises, then began. There was no way that was the cat. She turned off the shower and peered out the door, listening carefully. She guessed the noise was coming from the kitchen area. She was climbing out of the shower, reaching to grab a towel when the door flung open.  
  
"Riddick!" She glared at him, hand frozen on the towel. She was relived it was only Riddick, but was surprised to see him there.  
  
He didn't look embarrassed or sorry that he opened the door. He looked a little pleased as his eyes traveled over her body, a smile creeping on his lips.  
  
Jack snapped back to attention and covered herself with the towel. An irritated look crossed her face. "Don't you ever knock?" She pushed past him and went into the bedroom.  
  
"I wasn't sure where you were." Was the only apology that would pass through his lips, if you could even call that an apology. "You look better naked then in tight leather." He grinned and followed her into the room.  
  
Jack ignored him and got dressed, making sure he didn't get another glimpse of her.  
  
"How you feeling?" He sat on the bed, enjoying watching her getting dressed although he would prefer she get undressed instead.  
  
"Better." She flashed him a smile then began drying her hair.  
  
"So." He clapped his hands together. "You going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Do I have to?" She hung the towel over a chair then sat beside him.  
  
"Yes, yes you do. What happened to you? Who did that to you?" He faced her, his questioning and determined glare staring at her through his goggles.  
  
"I messed up on my job. I made a stupid mistake and…And it's your fault." Jack got up and headed to the living room.  
  
"My fault?" Riddick followed her to the little room and sat on the black chair.  
  
"Yes. What you said was distracting me." She plumped down on the couch.   
  
"Oh. And that's my fault?"  
  
"Yes!" She glared at him.  
  
"So what were you doing when I distracted you?"  
  
"I was working. I was trying to make a KD deal with this guy when-"  
  
"KD? Kraft Dinner?"  
  
"No. Knives and Drugs. When he got a phone call. He excused himself and began talking in some language. Then he got angry and gave me a mean look. He got off the phone and put his hands to his lips and very calmly asked me if I was a merc. Can you believe that? A fucking merc?"  
  
Riddick only stared at her.  
  
"Of course I said no, but he didn't believe me. He got some of his guards to 'escort' me out. They stopped me before we got to the door, the one guy began whispering on his walkie-talkie.  
  
"It was then I started thinking, maybe it was Jimmy and I did something that pissed him off. Then I started thinking about what you said about him.. And while I was thinking about you, I got hit -hard- on the back of the head. The two guards started beating me. One with a two-by-four, the other with a tazer. Once I realized what was happening I regained control. I killed the one guy and ran to the club." She stared at Riddick wondering what he was thinking.  
  
Riddick sat still for a moment, contemplating what to say. "What was the other guys name. The one who lived.  
  
Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm going to find him, and kill him that's why." He stared at her very seriously.  
  
"I don't know his name, but I left him in a much worse case then me. I was just tired from running all the way to the club."  
  
"Why'd you run."  
  
"Why? There were Thirty other guys there. Eventually one would turn a corner and see the bodies on the floor. I could handle Five on my own, but not Thirty."  
  
Riddick got up and sat beside Jack on the couch. "Have you talked to Jimmy since?"  
  
"No." She leaned against him and he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Where's your stuff?" He squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"In a locker." Riddick began to rub her shoulders. She continued. "Candin mall." His hands slid down her arms. "The key was in my left pants pocket, but I'm not sure if it's still there."  
  
Riddick slid his hand down into her pocket. He slowly fished around in her pocket for the key. Jack closed her eyes. He found the key and pulled it out. She opened her eyes as he waved the key in front of her.  
  
"You found the magic key. What will you do next?"  
  
"First I'm going to get something to eat. What anything?"  
  
"When are we going to get my stuff?"  
  
"Later." He got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"No I'm good."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later Riddick left to go get Jacks bags. He made Jack stay behind. Because of her struggle he had to loosely tie her down. He arrived back sooner then she expected. She had already untied herself and looked up at him from the couch when he entered. He had two black bags and an envelope. She got up and approached him.  
  
"What's that?" She took her bags from him and set them on the floor.  
  
"It was in your locker. In between your bags." He handed it to her.  
  
She took it cautiously, sat on the couch and opened it.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It's from Jimmy. He wants to know where I am. He herd what happened and hes not mad. I'm not fired and I'm not going to get killed. He's going to contact me for another job." she crumpled the letter.  
  
"Think he sold you out?" He sat beside her and removed his goggles.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"You know you have to contact him."  
  
"Yah." She sulked.  
  
He sighed and leaned forward. "We should probably check you into some hotel. Contact Jimmy." He tilted his head to face her.  
  
"Yah." Jack inhaled deeply. She was so confused. "Riddick."  
  
"Still not feeling well. Want to wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"Riddick, Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're an escape convict, a murderer and now your in the army and taking care of some girl who used to shave her head and try to be just like you. And I don't understand why your doing this." She stared at him.  
  
He thought for a moment then licked his lips. "I told you why I'm in the army. To clean my record and-"  
  
"So why are your being nice to me?"  
  
"I'm getting there. Your...you're." He paused rubbing a hand over his scalp. "Your alive because of me. I always take lives, never save them. So I'm going to make sure you stay alive. And Fry…" He trailed off realizing he was on the verge of getting all touchy feely with Jack who was now squeezing is hand. "Damn it!" He stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Riddick." Jack stood up in front of him. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from pacing around. Her hand was quickly snatched away and she was pushed onto the couch. A low and demanding 'sit!' came from Riddick.  
  
He began pacing again then stopped and stared at Jack. Beautiful, peaceful Jack, no longer a girl. A grown woman, sitting there calmly, patiently testing his stability, humanity and patients.  
  
Jack stared into Riddicks deep pools of shiny purple silvery eyes. "Riddick." She said again.  
  
"Riddick stood on silence for a second the headed to the door. "I have to go…kill something. Stay here. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Jack only nodded and he stormed out of the little apartment.  
  
Jack was still trying to contemplate what had just happened. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait for you to calm down. I can figure this out on my own." She wrote a note for Riddick then picked up a bag and left. 


	7. Jimmy

Vendetta  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Riddick was out walking the gloomy streets. Searching. Searching for something to distract his mind. He heard a girl scream in the ally. Instantly he thought it was Jack, but then remembered she was safe in their apartment. Their apartment.  
  
He figured he might as well check it out. Go kill some sick fuck who got off on torturing and killing young girls. He could use a good kill.   
  
He swiftly stepped into the ally. A man about mid Thirties was hovered over a girl no older then Fifteen. The man had a bloody knife in his right hand. He began to mutter things to the girl. He didn't notice Riddick. The girl saw him, hope gleaming in her eyes.  
  
In a quick swoop Riddick slashed the mans back. He let out a cry and rolled off the girl and onto his bloody back. Riddick glanced over the girl. She was traumatized with terror. Cuts, slashes, blood and bruises covered her naked body. He shook his head and stared back at the man on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around him. He stared at the man for another moment then went in for the kill.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack casually walked down the eerie streets towards the motel. Taking note of all the eyes watching her. She didn't notice that eyes that followed her all the way to the motel.   
  
Jack entered the small motel room. She looked around then locked the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick felt better now that he had killed something. He felt better now that he had buried his 'feelings' back where they belong. Now he was hungry. That made him think of Jack again. Maybe she was hungry too. He decided to but some takeout and bring it back to their apartment.  
  
Riddick walked in the apartment and abruptly stopped. Something was wrong. He couldn't sense Jacks scent in the room. "Jack?" Riddick stomped around the apartment more and more angry. "Jack, you didn't leave did you?" He entered the kitchen where he found the note.  
  
'Hey Riddick,  
  
Don't worry I'm fine  
  
Didn't want to wait for you so I went to the Shang-hi hotel to call Jimmy  
  
Don't wait up   
  
Jack  
  
P.S. Don't come looking for me, leave me alone!'  
  
"Damn it Jack." Riddick read over the note again. "Well Jack, if you didn't want me to find you, you wouldn't have told me where you were going."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack leaned against the door for a while, happy to be safe in the room all by herself. She put her bags on the bed and went into the bathroom. She was checking for holes. In neighbourhoods like these, perverted motel owners drill peep holes. After searching she only found one in the shower and plugged with toothpaste.  
  
Before she called jimmy she decided to take another shower. She liked to be clean. She turned the hot water on full and took one more look around the room before getting in.   
  
She was nearly finished her shower when she herd the front door get kicked open. She jumped at the sound then realized it was probably just Riddick. "Damn him." She finished her shower, dried off, got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
The door was wide open, but no one was in the room. An icy wind blew in through the door. She shivered then moved to close the door.   
  
In an instant a hand was covering her mouth, another holding her stomach against the person grabbing her. She was then pinned between her captive and the wall. She could tell the person was male and not Riddick. That made her a little nervous..  
  
The mans head moved closer to hers. His hot breath agitating her. " 'ello lil'bit." She recognized that dirty, low, British accent. The man released her.  
  
It was Jimmy. She slowly turned around and was met by his emerald green eyes. Short hair, goatee, tall and muscular, he was almost cute. "Jimmy Rough." Jack stayed calm and looked at him slyly. "If I knew you were coming, I would have cleaned the place up a bit. What are you doing here."  
  
"Came to see ya." He grinned. He was planning something.  
  
"Your note said to call you. I was just about to." Jack sat down on the bed.  
  
"I gave you that note two days ago. Thought you might 'ave shipped off on me.  
  
"No. Of course not. I was just feeling a little under the weather. It took me a few days to recover and get to my locker."  
  
"You could'a told me." Jimmy moved close to Jack and brushed some hair out of her face. "I could'a 'elped ya."  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine now."  
  
"Good cause," He sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Good cause I've got a very important job for you."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" She shifted so she could see Jimmy better. His grip around her didn't get any looser.  
  
"Come to the factory, then I'll tell ya the job."  
  
"Is the job in the factory?" She'd never worked in the factory before and didn't want to. She new about some of the things that went on in there and didn't want any part of it.  
  
"Yah, but don't worry, its nothin' hard. Come on." He slapped her leg and stood up.  
  
"Now?" What about Riddick?  
  
"Yah, come on." He grabbed her and yanked her up into his embrace. "I don't bite, and neither does the factory. We have a dead line to make. Lets go."  
  
"Um…" She had to think of something. "Ok…I just have to…get some of my stuff out of the bathroom."  
  
"Alright love take ya time."  
  
Jack picked up her hand bag and went into the bathroom. She shoved everything into her bag. She took out one of her lipsticks and left a note for Riddick on the shower door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick just finished threatening the motel manager when a key was dropped into his hand. "Thank you." He gave the manger a sly grin then proceeded to Jacks room.  
  
He opened the door only to find the small room empty. "Damn it Jack!" He searched the motel room stopping in the bathroom. In rosy red lipstick were the words 'Gone to Jimmy's factory' on the shower door.  
  
Now he had to get her out of the factory. That would be hard. Riddick knew a lot about the factory. He had been there before. He made a few deals with Jimmy a long time ago.  
  
He hated to admit it, but he was going to need help. Guards and their weapons guarded every foot of that place. There were only two people he knew that had broken in and gotten out of Jimmy's factory alive.  
  
First he would try to find an old friend named Billy Blaine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what do ya think of my factory?" Jimmy was walking a little ahead of Jack on a big metal bridge that passed over a big room.   
  
Jack could see people loading and unloading from trucks labelled 'Ech-co'. "It's nice." She stared at one of the workers below. He was staring back at her and tripped over a box.  
  
"Don't worry." Jimmy grinned. "It aint all like this." He opened a door at the end of the bridge and signalled foe her to go in.   
  
Jack was now in a long hallway, like one you would see on a ship. Silver doors with glowing lights over top of them blinked at her as Jimmy pushed her forward. "So now that we're here, are you going to tell me my job."  
  
"Not yet." He walked faster to get in front of her. "Patients pet."  
  
'Blee Blee Bleeeep buzzzzzzzzz.' Jimmy s pocket came alive. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "What?" He sounded angry at whoever would be calling him now. "What!? OK…uh-huh alright." He put the cell phone back in his pocket.  
  
He sighed and put his hands on Jacks shoulders. "I have some urgent business to take care of." He stared deep into her eyes. "Soo." He put his thumb on a little pad beside the door. "Why don't you just wait here. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Cant I just explore the factory?"  
  
"My factories a dangerous place. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He pushed her inside the door." Half an hour." He closed the door and Jack herd it lock. 


	8. Lady Spade

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What do you mean dead?!" Riddick slammed his fist against the dirty bar.  
  
Lorn sipped his drink. "He's dead. Some guy named Big C 'offed him about a month ago. Got 56 mill for him too. Rich bastard." He downed the rest of his drink.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"What did you need him for, maybe I can help."  
  
"No. I now another place I can go." Riddick got up and left the bar. "Shit, I really don't want to talk to that woman.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick approached a worn down, old looking frat house. Bricks falling off, missing shingles, holes in the deck, and grass that hadn't been cut in who knows how long. He moved around to the back and saw a guard in a tree facing the back door, gun in hand. Luckily the guard hadn't seen him yet. He silently moved around to the back of the tree.  
  
He put his shiv in his mouth and began to climb the tree. He stopped when he was in sight of the guard huddled on a branch. 'This is too easy. She wouldn't let it be this easy.' He looked around. There didn't seem to be any traps. He shrugged his shoulders and killed the guard. Just in case, he pinned him in the position he was sitting in.  
  
He climbed down the tree and went to the back door. He jiggled the handle. Locked. "Shit." A little slit in the door slid open revealing two auburn eyes.  
  
"Who goes there?" The eyes asked. It was a male, he sounded young.  
  
Riddick thought for a moment. "How dare you! Don't you know who I am!?!" Riddicks voice boomed.  
  
"I'm ss-sorry sssir. I'm nn-new and-"  
  
"Just let me in already. You don't want to-"  
  
"Y-yes sir." The slit closed and the door opened. A little boy, no older then Twelve, faced him. "The Queen is waiting. Your very late. Twenty whole minutes."  
  
"Yah I know." Riddick peered inside, then stepped in. He was in a small hallway. A black and grey hallway with a door at the end. He turned around to see the boy wave to the dead man in the tree. He closed the door. There was a box glued to the back of the door for the boy to stand on.  
  
"So you must be Carooe then?" The boy locked the door.  
  
"Sure." Riddick just stared at the boy, not sure if he was trained to ask questions to everyone.  
  
"Well, B-12 then." He smiled at Riddick.  
  
Riddick glared at the boy through his goggles. 'Was that some kind of code.'  
  
"Sir?" The boy pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "Level b-12."  
  
Riddick went to the door and opened it. It was an elevator. He stepped in and looked around. There was a button panel, level 2- B-30. He pushed B-12 and the doors began to close.  
  
"Good luck Sir." The boy shouted as the doors pushed shut.  
  
Good luck? What's that supposed to mean? Riddick pushed B-11 and the doors began to move. He didn't want to interrupt their meeting unexpectedly. Yet.  
  
The doors opened at B-11. It was pitch black. He took off his goggles and stepped inside. As soon as he was out of the elevator he was blasted with light as bright as a cloudless day. "Fuck!" He covered his eyes and backed up to the wall. He put his goggles back on and looked around. It was a small square room. Four doors, four cameras. All the cameras moved and focused on him.  
  
He tried to open the doors, but they were all locked. The door he came in through was also closed and locked and looked identical to the others. So now he was trapped in a little room.  
  
One of the doors began to beep, he faced it. The doors opened and a woman walked out, oblivious to Riddicks presence, and bumped into him. He clip board and papers fell.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." She bent down to pick up her papers. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back in a bun. She was wearing a little black dress and black boots that went past her knees. She probably worked for the Queen.  
  
She picked up all her papers, then stood up in front of him. She looked up at him, a bit of fear mingling in her eyes. "Got all my stuff." She walked past him to one of the doors.  
  
Riddick watched as she gently placed her thumb over one of the door knobs. The door opened revealing another elevator. She stepped in, smiled at Riddick, then pushed a button and the doors closed.  
  
"Must be an elevator switch room." Ho thought out loud.. He herd the door the woman had come out of begin to close. Riddick quickly went in. The doors shut and the elevator began to move. He looked at the buttons: 1, B-8, B-18, B-21, B-31, B-32, B-38. His curiosity wanted him to push B-32, but before he could the doors opened at B-18.  
  
A shady character walked in, not the much different then him. He was shorter, in a fancy suite and had cat eyes. His tag said 679. He sniffed, pushed B-28, then sniffed again.  
  
Riddick looked directly at the man. Little sweat droplets began to form on his shoulders.. He was shaking slightly. He was nervous. Riddick sensed his nervousness and figured he was probably tying to break in too. But this guy was obviously really lost. Riddick decided to play with him.  
  
"Did you see Betty tonight?" Riddick had a sly grin. "She was wearing an extra short dress today."  
  
"Yah, she looked really good."  
  
"One tasty peace of meat."  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Did she see you staring at her. Sometimes she winks."  
  
"Yah, she licked her lips too."  
  
"What did her husband do?"  
  
"What?" Sweat began to drip down his face."  
  
"Well, you know her husbands always around and they have that code. If she winks she's telling her husband to leave you alone, but if she licks her lips, well then that tells her husband to kill you."  
  
"Oh…well…uh he only smiled at me and walked away."  
  
The elevator chimed.  
  
"We;;, that my floor." The doors opened ant the man rushed out.. Riddick laughed in his head then pushed B-32.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The doors finally opened to reveal a dimly lit room, just the way he liked it. He took off his goggles to look around. It was a bedroom. He wondered if this was her 'majesties' bed room.  
  
In one corner was a little bar with two stools and a bar fridge. In the other was a fireplace and a couch. Then he saw a big bed shaped like a spade. Silky black sheets covering it. 'This must be her room.' How odd for it to be so simple for him to get in. It must be some sort of trap. At another corner there was a door. Light shone from under it, and running water could be herd.  
  
He moved closer to it and the water stopped. A moment, then the light turned of and the door opened.  
  
Riddick couldn't believe it, in front oh him stood the Notorious Queen of Spades. Through his shinned eyes he could see her naked body. Wet hair dangling around her shoulders. She didn't look surprised to see him.  
  
"Your either the man who killed my guard to get in here or the one pretending to be Claris Tu-toux. Judging by your appearance I'd say your probably the first one." She slowly walked behind a black and navy changing wall.   
  
Riddick just watched her in silence.  
  
"Now, you look very familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Richard B. Riddick would you?" She sounded so calm. Like people came into her room like this all the time. She peaked her head out from behind the little wall.  
  
"Yup." Was all he could answer. He was impressed by her calmness.  
  
"Hmm." She went back behind the wall. "Lets see…Riddick. Wanted for murder, theft, escape convict from several prisons including that exclusive maximum one. Don't like to get chained down do ya?" She paused. "Then Five years ago you supposedly died on your way back to slam. Everyone laughed at that. Riddick dying on some asshole of a planet. Yah right."  
  
"I almost did."  
  
"What? Too many people to kill and one almost got you?"  
  
"No ten survived the crash, Six got killed y the creatures on the planet, One I killed, One died after the escape and the other…is why I'm here."  
  
"I see. So why are you here?" She stept out from behind the little wall. She was now fully dressed. Leather thigh high boots, A black tank top and spade necklace. She wore a leather looking skirt that was two inches above her boots at the front, waved down at the sides and touched the ground at the back. Her long bangs were parted at the side, the rest of her hair in a pony tail and spiked in all directions.  
  
"Uh…" His eyes traveled over her. She looked so sexy. She sort of reminded him of Jack. "I need your…" He trailed off.  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Ha! Why should I help you?"  
  
"I need your to help me get in and out of Jimmy Rough's factory without getting killed."  
  
"hmm…to get that girl? What's her name?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"huh. So you want me to help you break into Jimmy Rough's highly guarded factory, fortress thing and get you out alive, to save some girl?"  
  
"I know you've done it before and unless you've forgotten how, or cant do it anymore, you can get me in there."  
  
"It wasn't that long ago. I have no doubt I could do it again. But why should I help you?" She moved closer o Riddick.  
  
"Because I can help you."  
  
"Ha! I don't need your help."  
  
"You don't? So you can hack into HBI by your self?"  
  
"How did you know about that. Does a mouse go into a cage filled with hungry panthers blindfolded? I did my research on you."  
  
"You cant hack for shit."  
  
"I can hack some things. But I know someone who could hack into HBI no problem. And if you help me, she'll help you."  
  
"Let me guess, the girl in Jimmy's factory is the one who can hack."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"What does this girl mean to you Riddick, that you are willing to die for her?"  
  
"My life."  
  
"She saved your life?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No I saved hers."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Look, I need to get into Jimmy's factory. You need a hacker. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
She moved even closer to Riddick, placing a hand on his chest. She looked deep into his almost metallic eyes. "Yah, but it's a big job. And I think I deserve more then just a hacker for doing it."  
  
"Oh yah? What did you have in mind?" He raised an eyebrow. 


	9. Jimmys factory

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jack was locked in what looked like a small cafeteria. Some tables and chairs, a stack of trays in the corner and a pop machine. No vent for her to escape out of and no soft spots in the walls, floor or ceiling. She was there for about an hour before Jimmy came to get here.  
  
"Hey. Sorry about the long wait." He came in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey, It's no problem, I've just been sitting here, board out of my mind for the past hour."  
  
"And I'm sorry. But it was very important. But now we can get back to business." He went over to Jack and linked her arm.  
  
"Right, so what's my job."  
  
"Impatient aren't we?"  
  
"I ran out of patients an hour ago."  
  
"Ok." He laughed. "Well me show you where your going to work."  
  
They left the room and headed back down the hallway of doors. After a few corners, a bridge and many doors they stopped. Jimmy opened a door that said 'Hack' on it. He opened it and they walked in. It was a small room, but it was filled with the biggest computer Jack had ever seen and a little chair. Or maybe it was a big chair and it just looked small compared to the computer.  
  
"This is our main room for hacking into big corporations. Your assignment is to hack into FAP headquarters."  
  
"What's FAP?"  
  
"Umm, It doesn't matter. What's important is I know you can do it. And don't worry, you'll get nicely paid." He went over to the chair and turned it around for her to sit in.  
  
Jack grinned then sat down and Jimmy twirled her around. "This is nice equipment." She was somewhat curious as to how and where he got this.  
  
"Top of the line, just for you to work your magic love." Jimmy pushed a buttons and all the buttons and screens came alive. "All you have to do is get passed this wall. And in case you don't know what something is -which I'm sure is nothing- push this button and a live manual will be at your service."  
  
"Where will you be?"  
  
"Around. If you need me, which you shouldn't, I'll be reachable If you ask.'  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well I gotta go. Have fun." He left, and locked the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick and the Queen of spades were headed up the elevator when it stopped at level B-12.  
  
"I have some quick business to take care of. Hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Was that a question?" Riddick adjusted his goggles.  
  
"Course not."  
  
They walked into a room with a big spade shaped table in the centre. The table was surrounded by men, women and others that looked ready to kill.  
  
The Queen pointed to a chair in the corner. Riddick sat in the chair and studied the shady looking characters. There was a camera and guard in every corner but his. Riddick didn't recognize any of the characters around the table and it didn't look like any of them recognized him although most of them were staring.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies and Gentlemen for the long wait. And I'm sorry I cant stay." Actually I'm not very sorry. The folders in front of you will tell you what you need to do and what your getting out of it. Since I'm sure you've already read through them, are there any questions."  
  
"whe-" Someone began.  
  
"No? Good. My assistants Dany and Nico will answer any other questions you may have and fill you in on what I think you need to know."  
  
Two men came out of a door Riddick didn't even see was there and stood beside The Queen. She exchanged whispers with one of them.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, 'Evnin to you all. Riddick lets go." She went into the elevator and waited for him.  
  
Riddick noticed when she said his name everyone stared at him in disbelief. The whispers began. He shrugged his shoulders, gave the people a sly grim and joined the Queen in the elevator.  
  
They headed up the elevator to the first floor. When the doors opened the little door boy handed The Queen a black bag.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within a half an hour Jack had hacked into FAP headquartes. It still didn't answer her question to what FAP was. It just said welcome to FAP headquarters. Jack pushed a button and a man in a blue uniform cam through the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can tell Jimmy I've hacked FAP. Although it doesn't seem to go anywhere."  
  
"You what?" The man had shock slapped across his face.  
  
"I've got in into FAP. Oh, your shocked because I did it so fast right?" Yah, I'm a quick one."  
  
"Uh, yes. Well, I'll go tell Jimmy, just wait here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She got in Sir."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, but she did."  
  
"Damn. Call Andrew tell him to send the PAC file. Hopefully that will take longer. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jack darling." Jimmy came in the room. "Great job."  
  
"Thanx. Don't think you guard thought I'd be done so fast."  
  
"No. I didn't either."  
  
Jack only smiled.  
  
"Well, since you did that so fast. Want to do another one for me?" Puppy dog face again.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great."  
  
Andrew came breathless into the room and handed Jimmy a disc. Andrew then left but not before gawking at Jack under his dirty blonde bangs.  
  
"This is PAC." He put the disc in the computer. A series of numbers, lines and letters appeared before Them. "Pac is the…Personal, Addict……Cuke."  
  
"What's a Cuke?"  
  
"Too many questions Jackie Darling. All you need to know is that you need to get in there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick and the Queen stood Twenty feet away from Jimmy's factory. Riddick took off his goggles. It was dark enough for him to see now. The Queen could see but took out some night vision goggles just in case.  
  
"So what's your big plan?" Riddick tucked his goggles into his pocket.  
  
"Get in there, get your girl, get the hell out." She scanned the are with her goggles. "Let's go." She crouched down and ran, fast, towards the side of the factory. Riddick followed.  
  
"What about cameras?"  
  
"Jimmy's to cheap for cameras. And the inside ones, don't worry about those. Just stay close. It's a maze in there." They scaled the walls until they came to a door. She squatted on the ground and began digging through her bag.  
  
"First obstacle." The Queen pulled out a little black box. She then pulled out a cord and attached it from the box to the door. The box began making clicks. The door buzzed then opened.  
  
"Nice." Riddick stood up and grabbed the door handle.  
  
"Thanks. Gotta love technology." She put the stuff back in her bag and they went inside.  
  
A long hallway with numerous doors faced them. Security cameras above every other door shifted around.  
  
"Second obstacle." Riddick stood perfectly still, staring at the cameras.  
  
"No problem. I have a guy on the inside who let me hook some systems up. We're safe on this floor and in a few other areas."  
  
"Huh." They began walking through the maze of hallways. He was getting a little edgy. "Do you know where your going?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Gunna let me in on it?"  
  
"Of course not Mr. Riddick. Then this would be no fun. Plus I like to be in control. I know you do too, and this is probably pissing you off."  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Well, first we have to get to the camera room so we can figure out where they've got your girl."  
  
They silently walked through the silver maze.. Making lots of turns, Riddick had a feeling they were going in circles and wasn't sure if he should be trusting the Queen this much.  
  
"So Riddick…" She began in a soft voice. "Now that you've gone soft," She new that word would stab him. "What are you going to do with your self?"  
  
"What?! I haven't gone soft!" He viciously grabbed her arm and they stopped.  
  
"Well, your attempting to save a damsel in distress. Plus you need help to do it. I'd call that soft. Unless it was your mother." Stab number two.  
  
Riddick just glared at her. A pool of anger bubbling up inside him, but he tried to control it. "She's not a damsel, and I'm sure she's not in distress. Jimmy's probably got her working. Hacking or something." He decided to leave the mother and help comments alone. Jack was more important right now.  
  
"You sure about that? You sure she's not tied up somewhere? Being tortured or raped, you sure she's not dead?" The Queen enjoyed messing with peoples heads as much as Riddick did. Which is why Riddick really didn't want to go to her for help.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Her last struggling breath, screaming out your name. 'Oh Riddick save me. Where are you, save me!'" Stab three.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Riddick pinned her to the wall. Anger raising up, fire ragging in his metallic coloured eyes, a shiv against her neck. "Shut the fuck up right now or I'll kill you."  
  
She began to laugh. "No you wont." She was very calm.  
  
He pushed against her harder, getting angrier by the second. The shiv began to draw blood.  
  
"Why Riddick," Her tone happy and bubbly. "How kinky of you. Right here, right now, I don't know." She began to laugh, then cough from her lack of oxygen from the penetrating shiv. "Let me go. You cant kill me. You need me to find her and get you two out of here. Got off ma, now.'  
  
She had a point. Riddick let her go. She put her hand on her throat to stop the bleeding and stared at Riddick.  
  
"Lets go." 


	10. chapter 10

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 10  
  
An hour had gone by and Jack had hacked into PAC. She was board now and didn't want to hack any more. She wanted to find Riddick and make sure he wasn't worried. She was also curious about exploring the factory. She got up and walked up to the door. Locked.  
  
She took out some pins from her pocket and began working on the lock. It went by prints. She used one of the pins to scratch at her thumb. She shoved the pins in several places in the lock, then put her scratched up, bloody thumb on the prints pad and it beeped unlocked. She opened the door and peered out. No one was there so she began to explore.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick followed the Queen to a door that had the letters S.C. on it. She bashed the lock then went in.   
  
"Hey, you're not allowed in here! The guard, the only one in the room, stood up and went for the alarm. He never made it.  
  
"We might be able to see your girl in one of these rooms." She began to examine the screens.  
  
"Oh yah?" He dropped the body and wiped the blood off his shiv onto his pants as he made his way over to the screens.  
  
"Shit. These are all storage rooms. We'll have to go to a different camera room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are Seven security camera rooms in this building. Each one is for a different set of rooms or hallways. This one is for storage. So we have to find the one that monitors wherever your girl is." She left the room.  
  
"Oh."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The third camera room they entered gave them some luck. As they walked in they saw Jack leaving a room on one of the screens.  
  
"Hey, you cant be in here." The guard got up.  
  
On the way to the screens, Riddick grabbed the guard. With his shiv to the guards neck. Riddick pointed to the screen Jack was on. "Where's tha?"  
  
"I'd die befor I tell you." The guard struggled.  
  
The Queen stood in the door frame, watching.  
  
Riddick cut a little slit in the guard. "Tell me."  
  
"Never!"  
  
Riddick gave up on the guard and killed him, then examined the screens.  
  
"I think it's up one floor and that way." She pointer to the left.  
  
"Oh yah? What makes you so sure?" He sat down in the guards chair.  
  
"Well," She moved to the screens. "This screen shows an elevator that says fourth floor on it. And every floor has pretty much the same layout. Sooo…if this," She pointed to one of the screens." is the security room, then that should be two doors down."  
  
"Right. Lets go." He got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Wait a second. She just left there, so who knows where she is now."  
  
"She might have left a clue or something."  
  
"A clue? What, are you a detective now?"  
  
"Can we just go now." He left the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir? Riddick's here with the Queen."  
  
"Perfect where?"  
  
"Moving to the fourth floor."  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
"Umm…w-we don't know sir. She finished getting through PAC a few minutes ago and escaped. She's somewhere in the factory."  
  
"What?! Why didn't someone tell me?!"  
  
"You couldn't be reached sir. We're trying to find her."  
  
"Ok. Put all screens on the Core room."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'm going to get Jack in there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See any clues yet?" The Queen surveyed the big computer.  
  
"No, but I smell something." Riddick began sniffing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blood…Jacks blood." He closed his eyes to help him concentrate, and walked to the door. There was blood on the lock.  
  
"She's smart." She came up behind him., observing the broken lock.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what are you going to do now? Follow her scent?" She said mockingly.  
  
"Yup." He went into the hallway, sniffing her out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack was walking blindly through the halls. She was sure she'd gone in about six circles. She noted all the cameras, and was sure someone would be after her. She stopped at the next corner. Jimmy was standing professional like at the end of the hall, starring at her.  
  
"You lost?"  
  
"No. Just exploring." She casually walked beside him and leaned against the wall.  
  
"You shouldn't explore by yourself love."  
  
"Sorry, I was bored."  
  
"It's ok. But I'll help." He held out his arm for her to link it.  
  
She hesitated then linked.  
  
"I'll show you the core room. There's a really pretty stone in there I'm sure you'll love."  
  
"Ok."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick abruptly stopped.  
  
"What?" The Queens eyes darted around.  
  
"I lost her scent."  
  
"Oh great. So what now?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't know. What happened to you wanting to be in charge and having all the plans?"  
  
"I was being nice for a while. But I'm done. Lets go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Ha!" She walked down the hallway and he quickly followed.  
  
They walked into another camera room. All the screens were looking at the same room.  
  
"what the?" Riddick went close to the screens.  
  
"Core room." she added. "I think they're expecting us."  
  
"Yah. Shit. I should have seen this coming." He realized the truth now. "Jimmy knows Jack and I were on that ship together. He used her to get to me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Ok. This is information I don't care about so lets go. You can think about that stuff in your head on the way there."  
  
"Fine. Do you know how to get there?"  
  
"Sure. Come one."  
  
Riddick began to follow her then noticed something on the screen. "Wait!" Jack and Jimmy appeared on the screen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This way." Jimmy opened a big grey door.  
  
"What's so special about a big stone?" She walked into a big grey room. Computers covered the walls and a big tube like thing that went fat when in hit the floor, stood tall and fat in the centre. She moved close to it. There were buttons on the bottom and a chunk out of the centre. Aqua colours shone in her face, reflecting from the stone in the missing chunk of tube. It was the size of a basketball and looked as though it were suspended by air.  
  
"It's a Fractum stone." He moved up beside her and looked at the stone. "It provides a certain kind of power for me."  
  
"What kind of power?"  
  
"You are a curious one aren't you Jack?"  
  
"Yup. It's so beautiful." She couldn't stop starring at it.  
  
"So. So how's Riddick doing?"  
  
"Great." She couldn't take her eyes off it.  
  
"Seen him lately?"  
  
"Yah. Took care of me when I was sick."  
  
"Oh." He moved closer to her. "Where is he now?" His sleeve brushed her arm.  
  
"What?" Jack blinked then stared at Jimmy. "How do you know I know Riddick?"  
  
"It's on your file."  
  
Jack was confused and stepped back from him. "Your after Riddick aren't you? That's the only reason you ever helped me. You sick twisted fuck!"  
  
"Yah." He said very matter-of-factly. "He's worth a lot and we have an old score to settle. Plus," He moved close to her. "You're just so damn cute." He gently grabbed her chin.  
  
"Get off me!" She backed away. "I'm getting out of here."  
  
"Don't think so Jack darling. I still need you." He walked over to the centre tube and pushed a button. Claws came out of nowhere and clasped around Jack.  
  
Jack kicked and screamed as she got lifted into the air. "Let go of me!"  
  
Jimmy just laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick watched Jack struggle on the screen. His hands made tight fists. "Lets move."  
  
"You know it's a trap."  
  
He didn't sat anything. They moved into the hallway then into the elevator.  
  
The Queen pushed a button and the elevator began to it's descent. "So what's your plan?"  
  
"Go to the Core room, kill Jimmy, leave with Jack."  
  
"Uh-huh. That's a good plan, but, he'll be waiting for you. Shouldn't you surprise him or something. Sneak in through the back door?"  
  
"Yah. Don't worry about it."  
  
She sighed. "Ok."  
  
"You know what?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "I don't think there's a back door."  
  
"Probably not." Or its locked. This is his factory. If he wants you somewhere, he'll make sure you're there."  
  
"Yah, so somehow we need to get the element of surprise."  
  
"One of us can go through the ceiling, the other through the door."  
  
"Right, I'll go through the door."  
  
"What. I should. I'll fit better."  
  
"But you wont be as much of a surprise. Plus I don't want you getting pretty outfit all dirty." He made a sarcastic face.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. It's your adventure."  
  
"Good."  
  
She took a big breath to get ready. "So I'll go in by me Oneziez and then I'll give you a signal and you can pop out of the roof."  
  
"What's the signal?"  
  
"You'll know it when you see it."  
  
The elevator door opened and they headed to the Core room.  
  
"Oneziez?" Riddick spoke up.  
  
"Yah. All by ones self. Oneziez. It's pirate talk. I'm very multicultural with my words and phrases."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They approached the door.   
  
"So how are you going to get up there?"  
  
"Not sure yet." He stared at the top of the door then to the Queen. "Get in there." He slapped her on the ass.  
  
She whirled around and slapped him in the face. He didn't't move. She growled then winked and pushed her way into the Core room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jimmy sat quietly in a chair awaiting Riddick. Jack was pinned in place, hovering above the ground. She'd given up on struggling.  
  
Jimmy stood as The Queen entered. "The notorious Queen of Spades. I'm honoured." He sarcastically bowed.  
  
"Cut the crap Rough."  
  
"Oh, call me Jimmy."  
  
The Queen snorted then walked over to Jack. "She's pretty."  
  
"Yah. Where's Riddick?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Sure you do Queenie."  
  
A ninja star flung at Jimmy's head, barley missing him. "Don't call me that."  
  
"What? Queenie?" another star flew at his head. "You have an anger issue, you know that." He strode up to her. "So when's Riddick gunna show up love?"  
  
"When do you want him?" She moved closer to him.  
  
"Nows good."  
  
"Interesting." She walked away from him and leaned against the wall. "Why do you want him so bad?"  
  
"What is it with people and questions." He sighed. "Cash and revenge."  
  
"Thought so. Mind if I ask revenge for what?"  
  
"Mind if I ask your real name, and why you helped me?"  
  
"Fine." she looked at Jack again. "You to must have a strong bond for him to hire me to save you."  
  
"Is he here?" Jack only whispered.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Where?" She stared at the Queen.  
  
"Call him, he'll come." She went over to Jimmy and stared in his eyes. She quickly looked up, then back at him. She grinned then sat down in his chair.  
  
"Riddick." Jack screamed. "Riddick!"  
  
Jimmy stared at Jack, then moved his eyes to the roof. "Yah. Come on down Riddick. I know your up there." He took out his gun and began shooting at the ceiling.  
  
"No!." Jack screamed. She began to squirm. She struggled to reach into her pocket, and pulled out a clip. She tried to pick the lock, but the clip snapped in half.  
  
Riddick slowly crept in through the door. Everyone was looking up so he went unnoticed. He ran to the other side of the Tube. He took a remote out of his pocket and pushed one of the buttons. A noise sounded in the ceiling, like someone dragging in the vents.  
  
Jimmy began shooting in that area.  
  
"Riddick!" Jack screamed again.  
  
Jimmy aimed his gun at Jack for her to stop screaming. When she did he put his attention, and the gun, back on the ceiling.   
  
Riddick skimmed along the Tube so he could see Jack. "Jack." He whispered. "Jack."  
  
"Riddick?" She whispered and looked around.  
  
"What?" Jimmy looked over at her.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
His attention quickly went back to the ceiling.  
  
"Jack!" Riddick whispered again.  
  
Jack looked all around until she spotted him. Her heart beat quickened and her eyes shone with hope. "Riddick I-"  
  
"Shh." Riddick pushed another button on his remote and the ceiling made noise again.  
  
As Jimmy and the Queen moved closer to the noise and away fro Jack, Riddick moved closer to her. Jimmy began shooting again.  
  
"Riddick, I'm so glad you're here. He used me to get to you." she whispered.  
  
"I know, now shut up, I gotta get you out of here."  
  
"Fine, just hurry up all ready."  
  
Riddick pulled a little black box out of his pocket and shoved it in the teeth of the clap around Jack. "Borrowed this little trinket from the Queen." He held the remote in one hand and his other was on the box. He pushed a button on the remote and on the box at the same time. A loud noise echoed through the Core room.  
  
Jimmy shot at the roof. "Come on Riddick. What are you afraid of?"  
  
Riddick twitched.  
  
"Ignore him We have to get out of here."  
  
Riddick removed the bow and the clasp opened, making Jack fall on him. He lifted her off. "Lets go."  
  
He pushed another button on the remote and they all danced around the Tube until Riddick and Jack were closest to the door. The noise moved down the vent to the floor. Jimmy moved to the vent.  
  
"Go!" Riddick whispered and they ran out of the Core room.  
  
"Jimmy walked closer to the vent and slowly opened it. There was no one there. He poked his head in and saw something that looked like a remote control car. He slammed the vent door shut. "Damn it!"  
  
"Hey the girls gone." The Queen ran over to the broken clasp.  
  
"Fuck! Find then and slow them down or you don't get paid!"  
  
"What? I'm not getting paid anyway. I just did you a favour by telling you he was on his way."  
  
"Well, then, I'll pay you to keep him here."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A hundred."  
  
"A thousand."  
  
"Five hundred."  
  
"A thousand."  
  
"Fine." They shook on it.  
  
"O'right." She headed for the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you know where your going?" Jack stopped in mid run.  
  
"Of course." Riddick grabbed her arm and began pulling her along.  
  
"Man, you've become all cold hearted."  
  
"Become? I always have been."  
  
"Not yesterday."  
  
"First I'm too nice, now I'm to mean. God Jack, what do you want from me? I'm a cold blooded killer."  
  
"Not when your round me." She stopped again forcing Riddick to stop too.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Can we talk about this later, and just get the hell out of here."  
  
"Can I help?" The Queen walked up beside them, eyeing Riddick.  
  
"Do you know your way around?" Jack wasn't sure she could be trusted.  
  
"Course."  
  
"Lead the way then." Riddick stepped out of her way.  
  
"You must be Jack." She made sure to take her time and look at her.  
  
"Yah. Didn't we already sort of establish who I was, when we were in there?"  
  
"I'm the Queen of Spades."  
  
"Cool. So what's your real name?"  
  
"That is my real name.'  
  
"So people always call you the Queen of Spades? Doesn't that ever get annoying?"  
  
"Doesn't it ever get annoying that people call you by a boys name?"  
  
"Welcome to the new millennium, It's a girls name too."  
  
"The Queen of spades is a new millennia name too. So get used to it." She straitened up putting her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised you haven't herd it, since you a hacker."  
  
"How'd you know I was a hacker?"  
  
"He told me." The Queen walked over beside Riddick.  
  
"Oh? What else did he tell you?" She felt betrayed.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yah, come on, we need to move or Jimmy will find us." Riddick pushed them down the hall a little.  
  
"Don't worry I blocked the door. I bought us a few minutes." She looked over to Jack. "What about lily?"  
  
"Is that your name?"  
  
"It's one of my net names. I use that one so I don't blow my rep, and I can have a little fun."  
  
"I might have herd of Lily."  
  
"K. Well it depends where you hang out I guess. Your probably too young to hang out where I do."  
  
"To young?" She hadn't herd that phrase in years. She was really starting to get pissed at this 'Queen'. "I'm not to young for anything except senior discounts."  
  
"Sure you are kid."  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Don't have a hiss fit." The Queen laughed.  
  
That was it. Jack had had enough of. She lunged at the queens throat. They began to roll on the floor, clawing at each other.  
  
Riddick had to admit it, this was hot. Two sexy women rolling on the floor in tight black clothing. But there were more important things to be done. He picked up and separated the girls. "Calm down, you can fight when we get out of here."  
  
"She started it." The Queen smirked.   
  
"What? No I didn't, you did !" Jack moved closer to the Queen, ready to attack.  
  
"Children we have to leave." He went in between them, and pulled them down the hall.  
  
Only a few seconds passed, before the Queen decided to break the silence. "So Riddick, since you two are such good friends, were you thinking about her when we had sex?"  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
"Shit." Riddick whispered  
  
"What? You had sex with that Bitch?!"  
  
"Umm…" Riddick didn't know what to say.  
  
"I am not a Bitch." She explained in a relaxed tone. "I am far from it. And yes, we did have sex. You can deny it if you want Riddick, but you know it happened."  
  
"Can we please just leave, without talking?" Riddick sighed.  
  
"Answer the question Riddick." Jack glared at him.  
  
"Yah, I did. But what does it matter. I sleep with hookers all the time, and it doesn't't bother you."  
  
"Last time I knew you slept with a hooker was 5 or 6 years ago, and it didn't't mater then."  
  
"I'm not a hooker!"  
  
"Why does it matter now?"  
  
"It just does." Jack began to walk away.  
  
"I'm not a hooker."  
  
"Where are you going? Jack get back here. You'll get lost." He ran after her.  
  
The Queen stood for a moment. "If I keep them separated, They'll stay in here longer." she ran after them. 


	12. Chapter the 12th

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Jack Where did you go?!" Riddick stopped and tried to log onto her scent. It didn't work. He began walking again.  
  
"Riddick wait!" The Queen came up behind him.  
  
He stopped to look at her. "Have you seen Jack?"  
  
"No, but I know my way around remember? I can help"  
  
"No, this is your fault."  
  
"My fault?" She looked really hurt.  
  
"Yes, you started stupid arguments." He started walking again, but was forced back by the Queen.  
  
"No, I didn't! I was-"  
  
"Yes you did. Talking about miscellaneous things to…stall. Your stalling us aren't you? You sold us out!" Now he looked mad. He took a step forward, making the Queen step closer to the wall.  
  
"What no I didn't!" She sounded extremely offended, and this time she actually was.  
  
"I never new Lady Spade was a sell out." he tilted his head slightly.  
  
"I am not a sell out!" She moved toward him.  
  
"You sold out. Jimmy paid us to stall us didn't he?"  
  
"No, he paid me to stall you. You paid me to get Jack out of here. I'm just doing what I got paid to do."  
  
"I paid you to get me and Jack out."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Oh well? Then you don't get paid as much."  
  
"Isn't it more important that she be alive and well instead of you?"  
  
"Yah, but I want to be alive with her."  
  
"Well you cant always get what you want. You know more then anyone else it doesn't matter what you want, its what you need and have to do."  
  
"It's all about the money with you isn't it?"  
  
"Not just the money. The adventure, the adrenaline rush and I'm getting a hacker out of this."  
  
"What makes you think she'd help you after I'm dead, If I'm killed?"  
  
"Shed have no choice Riddick. I'd tell her I supposedly tried to help you and saved her life."  
  
"She's not a kid you know." He leaned against the wall. "She's smarter then you think and will get out of your grasp. And what do you plan to do if I live?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"Stick to the original plan. Get both of you out of here, get Jack to hack my program the never see either of you again."  
  
"You think if I live through this I'm gunna let you take Jack?"  
  
"Yes, because I'm helping you get her out of here whether you live or not. She owes me either way."  
  
"She owes you?" He moved closer to her I a threatening stance.  
  
"Yah, her life."  
  
"How much is he paying you?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"I could pay you more."  
  
"What?" She asked sarcastically. "Are you afraid of Jimmy? I thought Riddick wasn't afraid of anything or anyone."  
  
"I'll deal with him later."  
  
"If you leave now, you'll just further piss him off. And if he has to, he'll kill Jack. Let me take Jack out of here, and you go take care of Jimmy and we'll meet up at my place."  
  
Riddick rubbed his hand over his head. "Fine, but you better get Jack out of here, alive."  
  
"Ok." She smiled. They walked there separate ways. "Hey Riddick?"  
  
He stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Good luck. See you on the other side."  
  
He raised a hand in a two finger salute and walked off.  
  
"Now to find Jack." The Queen didn't have to look far. She turned the corner and there was Jack. "Suppose you herd all that."  
  
"Yup, and I'm not leaving here without him And you cant stop me!"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." She walked the way Riddick left but didn't get far. Something pricked the back of her neck. She pulled it out and looked at the little dart in her hand. "Bitch." Then she fell to the ground.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riddick found his way back to the core room. Jimmy was facing a bunch of screens that monitored the entrance.  
  
"Welcome back." Jimmy swivelled around I his chair.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"No, you fucked my sister." He stood up.  
  
"That was no reason to try and make me kill her."  
  
"Sure it was. But you couldn't do it anyway."  
  
"But you could."  
  
"Well yah. She was fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
"I wasn't your enemy. Your friend Chase made you think I was cause I let him live when we were in slam."  
  
"You didn't complete any of the jobs I paid you, in advance, to do."  
  
"I really liked your sister so I wasn't about to killed her. And the other job, Chase tried to kill me so I had to kill him."  
  
"Oh, so it's a big misunderstanding then."  
  
"Yah, but I'm still gunna kill you. You kidnapped jack."  
  
"You went behind my back and fooled around with Sessily."  
  
They came closer together, still four feet apart. Riddick pulled out a shiv and Jimmy did the same.  
  
Jimmy made the first move and lunged Shiv first at Riddick. Riddick dodged and countered barley cutting Jimmy's pants. Jimmy attacked again only to have his shiv knocked out of his hand by Riddicks shiv which was also pulled to the ground.  
  
They went at each other like bears, hand to hand, muscle to muscle, viciously staring each other in the eyes. Jimmy spat in Riddicks face and grinned. Riddick let Jimmy come a little closer then kneed him in the stomach. Jimmy backed away, one hand embracing his stomach.  
  
They circled for a second then Riddick went in. He grasped Jimmy's free hand and tried to twist it but Jimmy punched Riddick in the throat with his other hand. Riddick quickly moved back and wheezed a little.  
  
Jimmy didn't notice but Riddick was slowly making them circle closer to the shivs. At the moment One of the shiv was right behind Jimmy and Riddick went for it. He rolled beside Jimmy, who didn't understand what Riddick was doing and moved a little out of the way. It wasn't until he felt the cold breeze whip up his back that he realized what Riddick was up to. Riddick had picked up the shiv and slashed his back. Jimmy fell forward onto the ground.  
  
Riddick took this moment, and put his shiv to Jimmy's neck. "Say hi to Sessily for me." He whispered then slit his throat.  
  
"Good job."  
  
Riddick turned toward the door to see the Queen causally leaning against the doorway. He let Jimmy fall then stood up and headed towards her. "Where's Jack?" He demanded in a low, husky tone, wiping the blood of his shiv onto his pants.  
  
"She's safe, don't worry about her."  
  
"Where's Jack?" He moved closer to threaten her but she had a dagger at his throat before he got close enough.   
  
A sly grin crossed over the corner of his lips. He grabbed it and twirled her around. By that time she had another dagger between his legs, tapping it so he could feel it. The grin reappeared on his face and he twirled her away.  
  
"Where is she?" His voice more clam this time.  
  
"She's fine. She's unconscious, but fine.  
  
"Unconscious?"  
  
"Yah, I had to hit her with a tranquilizer to stop her from rushing in here to distract you."  
  
"One more time Spade, where is she?"  
  
"She's in my truck. It's locked, guarded and on its way to my place. Come on, let us go you and I." She tilted her head and licked her lips as a symbol to go.  
  
"She better be ok."  
  
"God, Riddick, you worry too much."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Not right now, we gotta get your girl."  
  
"Are you ever serious?"  
  
"'Course. Now lets vamoose."  
  
"Vamoose?" 


	13. Car ride

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Jack was shaken awake by the movement of the room she was in. She opened her eyes, she was in a small moving room. It looked like the back area of a truck or van. It turned another corner and she slid to one side. Looking down at her hands and feet she realized they were tied. She struggled to get them off or loosen them but they didn't budge. She manoeuvred her hands to the back of her neck. She felt a little lump where the dart had hit. "Damn her."  
  
"Oy, Shut up back there." a mysterious voice came from the other side of one of the walls.  
  
Jack moved to where the voice was coming from. "Do you work for the Queen or Riddick/'  
  
"Riddick? Ain't he dead?"  
  
"Um…yes. So do you work for the Queen then?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where are you taking me? It better be back to her house or whatever it is."  
  
"Shut up you. No more questions."  
  
"Why? You don't like having conversation?"  
  
"Don't make me come back there!"  
  
"If you came back here, who would be driving?"  
  
"I'd stop it."  
  
"But then you'd get in trouble for slacking and being late."  
  
"Will you shut up!"  
  
Jack had learned a few things from Riddick and her friends, none more important then how to fuck with peoples heads. "Was that a question?"  
  
"No, just shut up!"  
  
"If it wasn't a question then why did you start with the word 'will'? Starting a sentence with that word usually marks a question."  
  
"Will you just Shut Up!"  
  
"See you did it again. And to your question I will answer no, until you answer my question."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Where are we going?" No answer. "Why are you driving? Where's the Queen? Want to come back here and play with me? Is this a truck or a Van? What's your favourite colour? What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"You'll see." Was the only answer he was giving out.  
  
"Why cant you tell me? Why wont you tell me? Are you afraid of me? Has the Queen got you whipped?" He wasn't going to answer her. "Fine I'll sing: How dare you say that my behaviours unacceptable, so condescending unnecessarily critical, I have the tendency of getting very physical, so watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is that them?" Riddick stared and pointed to the unmark able black van. The third one he pointed to.  
  
"No, now stop asking. Stop being such a wuss.  
  
"A wuss?"  
  
"Yes a wuss or a whimp, pussy, baby, take your pick."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What a pair we make eh? I'm a sell out and you've gone soft."  
  
"I haven't gone soft."  
  
"Suuuure you haven't. And I'm not a sell out!"  
  
"I'm keeping her alive because I owe her my life, that doesn't make me soft."  
  
"Guess she's a good shag too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you don't know what that means. You need to get out m-"  
  
"No, I know what shagging is, I'm not that daft."  
  
"Oh, good word."  
  
"I was just surprised at your question."  
  
"Yes Riddick, I'm very open to other peoples lives."  
  
"What about your life?"  
  
"Oh, we don't talk about my life."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause you don't need to know."  
  
"The you don't need to know my life."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"How about Quid-pro-quoi"  
  
"ok, but only a few. I don't like my life out there."  
  
"OK. Lets see. Where were you born?"  
  
"Earth. Canada. You?"  
  
"You didn't answer me. All you said was Canada."  
  
"fine, Ontario in the GTA"  
  
"Also Earth. In the U.S though. L.A liquor store."  
  
"How did you get into Crime?"  
  
"umm, well, I was always fascinated with it as a child. I played it smart. I took Law to learn the rules and how to break them, and psychology to learn how they think so I could manipulate them. Became a Criminal psychologist, got connections, became really good at the psychology thing and they transferred me here. And now I have my empire as I call it. Crawled my way to the top as they say."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I was born on the streets. Just sort of fell into it. Not much to do but crime when you're living in the gutters. Have to fight and kill to survive. So many fights, conflicts and moving around taught me how to get inside peoples heads, make them do what I want."  
  
"Yah, I've herd about your ways. Haven't seen you use it though."  
  
"I haven't had to yet."  
  
"Really? Hmm." She let out a little laugh. "What colour were your eyes?"  
  
"Brown."  
  
"Mine are too. These are just contacts sadly."  
  
"Mine aren't contacts."  
  
"I know." A hint of sadness was in her voice. "So what do you plan on doing once you get Jack back?"  
  
"I don't know. Live."  
  
"Live?"  
  
"Yah, a normal life."  
  
"So hide from mercs and cops all your life."  
  
"That's what I do know. Well, not hide."  
  
"Listen Riddick. You and I both know that people like us, we can never turn back. After your fifth kill, your set. They'll never stop hunting you. You'll never be able to live as you call it. And…you'll miss it."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"The adrenaline rush."  
  
"The smell of fear."  
  
"The kill."  
  
They sat silently remembering the kills they had accomplished.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Riddick looked at the old, empty looking frat house. "So where are you keeping Jack?"  
  
"Stop worrying. You're like a fucking two year old."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. the song i used at the beginign of this chapter was 'Harder to braeth' by Maroon5


	14. the last chapter

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: 5 years after the PB issue Jack and Riddick meet up and fall into some trouble. First story on this site. Please give me feedback, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Vendetta  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Alright girl, get out."  
  
"What?" Jack stared at the three men in all black at the open end of the truck.  
  
"Come on girlie." One of the men climbed in the truck and began dragging her out by the ropes around her feet. She began to kick wildly.  
  
"Feisty are yah?" The guard yanked her out in one big pull and caught her in his arms.  
  
"Hey guys, what do yah say we have a little fun with her first?" One of the guards licked his lips.  
  
"Yah." The other guard touched her leg.  
  
"Touch me again and you all die." Jack squirmed again.  
  
They all laughed. One guard put his hands on her breasts.  
  
Jack growled then used her tied legs to kick him. The movement made the other guard drop her. Jack fell to the ground and moved her hands to the front of her body. She stood up and stared at the three guards.  
  
One of them charged her. She twirled around and he stumbled passed her. She put her arms around his throat, cutting off his air flow with the ropes he probably tied. He struggled but his life went fast and his body dropped.  
  
"Who's next?" Jack stepped away from the body.  
  
The two left laughed and charged her at the same time. She didn't move and they tackled her to the ground. Curiosity made her still. What were they going to do with her?  
  
They didn't continue hitting her, but picked her up, one at her feet, the other extending her arms. She kept her eyes closed and began breathing as slowly as possible.  
  
"Did we kill her? The guard at her hands shook her viciously. Jack crinkled her body closer together, but only a little so they wouldn't notice.  
  
"Lets just bring her to the room alright." The guard at her feet began walking. "We'll worry about stuff like that later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They stumbled towards the door. Each irregular movement, Jack made herself smaller. They reached the door and the guard began to unlock it. Jack crumpled her self as close together as she could. She was in the door way when she decided it was time. With all the strength she had, she stretched her body, pushing the guards back and letting her go. She quickly stood up and reached into her pocket where her dagger was. It wasn't there.  
  
She thought fast and pulled out the pointy chopsticks in her hair. As the guards got up, she whipped her chopsticks at them. One guard got hit at the neck the other in the eye and for the last time they fell to the ground. She struggled to drag their bodies inside leaving a shoe in the door so it wouldn't close.  
  
She dragged them into a little room that looked like a jail cell. A little empty room with silver walls and two boxes in the corner that made good shelter for the bodies. She checked the bodies but didn't find her daggers, only a key card. She took one last look around the room then went back to the truck. She found her daggers, a knife and some string. She then headed back inside the building to look around.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked around the old busted looking frat house. The Queen waved at the tree where the dead guard was perched.  
  
"Damn it. They haven't replaced him yet. Nice work by the way."  
  
"Thanks." Riddick stared at the tree.  
  
The queen knocked on the door and a slot opened revealing the now familiar auburn eyes.  
  
"Oh, 'ello Miss." He opened the door and let the two in. "Welcome back Caroo. Glad to have you." The boy smiled.  
  
"Kyle?" The Queen shut the door.  
  
"Yes Miss?" The boy straightened up.  
  
"That's not Caroo."  
  
"It's not? But I could have sworn that's what he said." The boy didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be more careful. You haven't been studying. I ought to fire you."  
  
"Oh, no. No Miss, please don't." Kyle went on his knees and shuffled close to the Queen. "I have been studying. Caroos file, like many others, doesn't have a picture."  
  
"So, what are you supposed to ask them before you let them in.?"  
  
"Oh, yah. But he sounded so sure. I'm so sorry." He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"That's ok. This is Riddick. He's good at stuff like that." She bent down to his size. "I'm not going to fire you, but you better be more careful ok?"  
  
"Ok." Kyle smiled.  
  
"Say hi to your mom for me ok?" She patted the boys head and stood up.  
  
"OK." Kyle stood up too.  
  
"Say, have the boys arrived with Jack yet?"  
  
"Umm…" Kyle went to a section of the wall and pushed on it making it flip over. A computer and monitors was on the other side. Kyle began pushing buttons. "The trucks here, but none of them checked in or are around."  
  
"Told you Jack wasn't a kid." Riddick smirked.  
  
"Find where Jack is." She ordered Kyle. "Hopefully she doesn't get into too much trouble before we get to her. I don't want her killing off all my staff."  
  
"She's in section 3...H." Kyle turned around to look at the Queen.  
  
"Thanks Kyle. Common Riddick." They went into the elevator and the Queen pushed a button.  
  
After a series of elevators they arrived at section 3.  
  
"Sooo, where is she?" Riddick stepped out and looked around.  
  
"She was in section H, but who knows now. She's probably still on the level."  
  
"Lets start searching then." Riddick took off.  
  
"Wait." She went after him.  
  
"Split up Spades." Riddick disappeared.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She watched as the lifeless body fell to the ground. Blood dripping down his face. She walked towards it and pulled out her dagger from it's head. She jerked upright when she herd Riddick's voice. She closed her eyes and listened, but his voice had stopped.  
  
"Riddick?!" She didn't hear any response. She began to walk down the hall. "Riddick?!"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
She herd his voice. His voice calling for her. She ran down the hall. "Riddick?"  
  
"Jack?" Riddick turned a corner and saw Jack. She lept into his arms and they twirled around. He let her go and they embraced in a fiery kiss.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your uh…moment. "The Queen interrupted. "But can you do the job for me now so you can get out of my house."  
  
They pulled away from each other and looked at the Queen.  
  
"What job?" Jack glared at the Queen of Spades.  
  
"A hacking job. That you're going to do for me." She smiled.  
  
"What? Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
"Because I saved your life." She paused. "And Riddick promised me he'd give me the best hacker if I helped him get you out of there."  
  
"What?" She stared at Riddick.  
  
"You're the best hacker." Was all Riddick could think to say.  
  
"And you promised her I would do that? What makes you think I'd help either of you?" She backed up. She felt betrayed.  
  
"What's the big deal Jack. It's just a hacking job. Plus she did save your life." Riddick pleaded.  
  
"I didn't need anyone to save me. I could have handled my self. I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"Here let me help." The Queen interrupted. "Listen Jack, Riddick owes me for helping him. And whether you want to believe it or not, I saved your life. And either he becomes my salve or I kill him or something like that, or you do this hacking job for me."  
  
"What? That's insane."  
  
"A lot of things in this world are insane. But we just have to deal with it."  
  
Jack sighed. "what system?"  
  
"What? Oh, HBI Headquarters. It'll be tough but I'm sure you can do it."  
  
"Probably." Riddick answered.  
  
"Fine, but then I'm getting the hell out of here."  
  
"Good. Follow me."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long do you think it will take her?" The queen stood beside Riddick. They were in a secret room, looking in at jack working her hacker magic.  
  
"Don't know, how long did the others last?"  
  
"Hours. Days, before they gave up. But if jacks as good as you and others say she is then," She paused. "Then maybe only a few hours." She looked over to him.  
  
"A few hours?"  
  
"Well, I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time." She seductively came closer to him.  
  
"Hey." Riddick backed up. "I don't think so."  
  
"Aww." Her face went puppy dog-ish and she moved closer to him. "You only gave me a taste before, now you're gunna make me beg for more?"  
  
"No. Why don't you just piss off."  
  
"Piss off?? This is my house, base, thing. I can go where I please."  
  
"Fine, then I'll leave." He moved to the door.  
  
She quickly went in his way. "You can't leave."  
  
"You cant keep me here."  
  
"Yes I can. You're my prisoner until Jack finishes her job. Plus, are you sure you can trust that nothing will happen to her while you are gone.?"  
  
"You wouldn't." He sounded very matter of factly.  
  
"Wouldn't what Riddick? You don't know what I would or wouldn't do. You don't know how insane I can act. And if you're not going to play nice, then fine." The Queen pushed a button and two large guards came in and grabbed Riddick. A third walked in and pointed his gun towards him. Riddick didn't move.  
  
"Let me go." Riddick demanded very calmly.  
  
"No." She walked up to him and stared into his silvery eyes. "You stay here. I'm going to go check on our girl." She winked at him and left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn it!" Jack was getting frustrated. This was the hardest job she'd ever done or doing. "Well I always ask for a challenge." She stared at the screens. She herd the door open and close but kept working. She felt a person come behind her and pt their hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Looks complicated." The Queen of spades voice echoed in the room.  
  
"Yah, but I can handle it." Jack shook her shoulders to get the queens hands off her.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"So…where's Riddick?"  
  
"He's fine don't worry about him."  
  
Jack stopped typing. "Fine according to who? Where is he?"  
  
"Didn't I just say not to worry."  
  
"Don't tell me not to worry. I'm not doing this job if Riddick isn't ok or if he's going to be killed!"  
  
"He's fine. But if you don't do this job, he wont be."  
  
"Why cant you just tell me where he is?"  
  
"Why cant you just do your job. God, your such a child, no wonder Riddick hates you."  
  
"What?!" Jack swivelled in her chair.  
  
"He thinks you're so immature, like when he met you. He cant stand you kid."  
  
"You're lying. And I don't know how that's supposed to motivate me. So just bugger off and let me do my work."  
  
"That's what I was trying to do. Bye."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll figure it out later." She put her finger to her chin. "Lets see how could I say this. Turrah, Sayonara." She smiled at Jack then swivelled her around and left.  
  
Jack let out a sigh of relief and went back to work.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It took her two more hours, but finally she got into the system. Pages were in front of her. Words, numbers and codes all in a foreign language.  
  
The queen burst into the room. "Fantastic! Good job Jack darling!" A joyful smile spread across her face. She snapped her fingers and two men came running in. "Wire this to the other computers and begin the process." They left and she turned to Jack. "Oh Jack. You don't know how much you've helped me."  
  
"Well I'd love to hear your Evil plan, but I'd rather get Riddick and just get out of here."  
  
"I agree. Follow me."  
  
The Queen led Jack outside and into the next room. Riddick was still held motionless by the guards.  
  
"Riddick!" Jack ran over to him, but was stopped by two more guards. "Hey let go of me."  
  
"Jack!" Riddick yelled but didn't move.  
  
"Shut up!" The Queen sounded irritated. "Ok. I lied." She grinned. "You guys aren't going anywhere. You proved to be very useful to me. A new hacker, killer and spy. I'm well off now."  
  
Riddick spat at the Queens Boots. "Fuck you!"  
  
"I thought we covered that already. Anyway, calm down, you'll love it here. I'll even let you two stay in the same block."  
  
"You Bitch!" Jack struggled again and the guards squeezed her tighter.  
  
A little man burst into the room huffing and puffing. "Lady Spade, Lady Spade!"  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm busy."  
  
"E-mergancy! Kalii, she's gone crazy! She's out!!"  
  
"Shit! Ok, I'll be right there." She paused as the little man left. " OK you two, I was just messing around, you guys are free to go. Thanks for your help and have a nice life. These four will show you out. Adios." She waved good-bye and left.  
  
The guards pushed Jack out first. They were separated the whole way out of the building. Finally at the end of the hall they were shoved outside. They herd the door lock behind them.  
  
"Riddick!" Jack stumbled up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi." He's face cringed in pain as she slammed into him.  
  
"Oh sorry." She stepped back.  
  
"Are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulders and gave her a once over.  
  
"Course. I'm not a little girl remember. Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course. I'm not a little girls either." He whispered.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
"Hey you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never got paid for all the work I did at Jimmy's factory."  
  
"We better go get it then."  
  
THE END


End file.
